Getsemani
by Brid-Lopez
Summary: Esta historia se trata de 4 chicas de un mundo total mente normal, que, gracias a que demuestran grandes habilidades, fueron escogidas por Getsemani el mundo paralelo al de ellas para que sean las guardianas que deberán luchar para salvar dicho mundo. Calificado como "T" por contener un poco de groserias (pesimo summary), mejor pasen y lean :)
1. Prologo: El arbol del comienzo

Prologo: El árbol del comienzo 

"_En el comienzo, existía un árbol… el cual, se creía que si le dabas una ofrenda, este te daría un sin numero de bendiciones. Muchos lo hacían con buenas intenciones, otros con fines horrorosos; muchos creían que el árbol no se iba a dar cuenta, ya que era un simple árbol… pero no fue así, hubo un tiempo en que las plegarias no se escuchaban, aunque las intenciones fueran las correctas, el árbol no respondía… esto hizo que muchas personas perdieran la esperanza, y así, poco a poco no siguieron llevándole ofrendas. _

_Los siglos pasaron, y los poderes del árbol, se convirtieron en una simple leyenda; hasta que, el Rey Aaric (uno de los primeros reyes), estaba pasando por muchas dificultades; la guerra había estallado, y ninguna arma, o pacto, podía detenerla._

_Este rey, recordó la leyenda del árbol; así que emprendió el viaje en busca de dicho árbol milagroso. _

_Cuando por fin lo encontró, este no tenía ofrendas que dar, simplemente lagrimas, y suplicas; le rogó con todo su corazón: **'Árbol del comienzo, que estas lleno de milagros… por favor, escucha mi petición… la guerra a comenzado, muchas personas inocentes han muerto por causa de ella… ningún soldado, puede ser capaz de detenerla… los mismos gobernantes la han iniciado por la búsqueda del poder, quieren ser los supremos gobernantes de este bello mundo… se que es mi deber como rey, detenerla, pero nadie me escucha, tal vez por ser muy joven… no tengo experiencia reinando… por eso, necesito tu ayuda… no quiero que personas sigan muriendo… no quiero que acaben con este maravilloso mundo… por favor, ayúdame…' **_

_Después de eso, el rey se echo a llorar, durante horas y horas… cuando vio que el árbol no le respondía; decidió marcharse… no pensó que fuera una perdida de tiempo, aunque no lo ayudo, vio todo ese tiempo como una ayuda para meditar._

_Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, escucho una voz; esta le decía: **'Eh visto en tu corazón humildad, valor y fuerza; y para ser un rey, es mucho de admirar, demostraste ser merecedor de un milagro…' **_

_De repente el rey, vio que el árbol brillaba, un resplandor que era muy hermoso a los ojos de cualquier persona._

_Una de sus ramas se acerco a el, esta se abrió, y le dio un regalo muy particular… **'Aunque parezca un simple diamante, tiene grandes poderes, este, te ayudara a que detengas la guerra, pero, deberás pedírselo como deseo, al igual que me lo pediste a mi… con todo tu corazón ' **_

_El diamante, aunque era algo pequeño, presentías gran poder en el…_

_Dándole las gracias al árbol, el rey se marcho; regreso a su hogar, y ahí, les pidió a sus súbditos que lo dejaran a solas unos momentos; en una habitación oscura, empezó a pedirle al diamante que detuviera la guerra. Horas y horas de peticiones, hicieron que el rey comenzara a sentir como si el diamante se empezara a unir a el; cuando por fin dejo de rezar, el diamante comenzó a brillar, un resplandor muy grande para un pequeño diamante… _

_Como por arte de magia, todos los gobernantes, empezaban a retirar sus pelotones de guerra, todos se retiraban, no por las malas, más bien por las buenas._

_Los momentos de angustia y desesperación terminaron; el Rey Aaric, decidió hacer un regalo; después de que todo estuviera reestablecido de nuevo, volvió a ir con el árbol, este se alegro al ver que este árbol estuviera igual, grande, fuerte y con una sensación de alegría. _

_Hincó su cabeza y le dijo: **'¡Gracias por todo… no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas ayudado! Y para demostrarte mi agradecimiento… eh decidido darte algo que, generación tras generación, te seguirán recordando… un nombre… y este será, "El árbol del comienzo", porque fuiste a quien acudí primero en ayuda, y tu me la otorgaste, y por tu extraordinaria estructura, no dudo en que lleves miles y miles de años aquí… no se compara con lo que me diste, pero al menos, este regalo viene de mi corazón…' **_

_Demostrando su felicidad, el árbol, volvió a darle un obsequio, una herencia… un poder sin igual, que solo se otorgaba a sus descendientes, si estos, demostraban verdadera humildad, valor, y fuerza, tal como Aaric lo hizo cuando llego con el… _

_Debido a que la guerra comenzó, por la búsqueda de poder, Aaric, decidió mantener en secreto la existencia de la piedra y de su poder, solo su amada esposa y sus verdaderos desencintes, eran los que podían saber dicho secreto. _

_Pasaron los años, y así como se suponía que debía ser, la piedra se mantuvo escondida; el poder solo se revelaba a los hijos del rey en turno (que claro, debía de poseerlo, solo si este, demostraba los valores del primer Rey). _

_La paz y armonía perduraban en el mundo entero… hasta hace poco… _

Fin del prologo. 


	2. Capitulo 1: Se rompe la rutina

Capitulo 1: Se rompe la rutina…

*** El reloj marca las 6:59 a.m. ***

- Se escucha el canto de los pájaros desde adentro… ¿será porque deje la ventana abierta? – entre sueño y sueño, comencé a preguntarme…

*** 7:00 a.m. suena el reloj ***

- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Grite… - ¡No otra vez! – salte de mi cama, me dirigí a la ducha; trate de no tardarme tanto, ya que, de nuevo, me quede dormida una hora de mas…

Hola, mi nombre es Nadia Thompson, tengo 16 años, y voy en 2° de preparatoria; como acaban de ver, no soy muy puntual que digamos, casi siempre llego tarde a clases, y es un milagro cuando no _(cepillándome los dientes)_, siempre soy mi máximo esfuerzo para llegar temprano _(alistándome para ponerme el uniforme)_, pero siempre fallo en el intento… como sea, aunque no sea la chica mas puntual del mundo, mis calificaciones no están mal, mi promedio general es de 9. Vivo sola con mi hermano menor, _(cocinando)_, a quien, siempre, le preparo el desayuno, su nombre es Eric y tiene 10 años, va en 5° de primaria, y es todo lo contrario a mi, mi hermano, a veces, es quien me despierta, y es el mas inteligente de su clase…

- ¿No deberías irte?, si no, llegaras tarde Nadia - me dijo

- No te preocupes, a demás, ayer nos dijeron que la primera hora la tendremos libre _(volteando un hot cake)_ –

- Lo mismo dijiste ayer… y cuando llegaste me dijiste que te quedaste fuera… - me miro con una cara de desconfianza

- Pero… si no te hago el desayuno, no comerás hasta el receso… y me sentiría la peor hermana del mundo… -

- Tranquila, desde aquí, ya puedo preparármelos yo solo, vete, además, yo entro hasta las 9:00 a.m. y a ti solo te queda media hora; no te preocupes - me dijo con una sonrisa, que hasta yo no me podía resistir

- … De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de que no se quemen – Salí rápido de la cocina, y tome mi mochila - ¡Eric!, hoy llegare tarde, recuerda que debo trabajar – le avise

- ¡Si!, trata de llegar a salvo – me dijo

Mire mi reloj y este marcaba las 7:45 a.m.; - ¡Vaya! Hoy hice tiempo record – me dije a mi misma para alegrarme un poco el día.

Como ya les había dicho, vivo sola con mi hermano; cuando tenia 7 años, y mi hermano tan solo 1 año, mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico, fue muy doloroso saberlo, tan solo éramos unos niños. Mis tíos, fueron los que nos criaron durante los siguientes 7 años; nos brindaron un hogar, y una familia. Cuando cumplí 14 años, decidí irme a vivir a un apartamento que, con la pensión de mis padres, podía pagarla, mi hermano no quería quedarse solo, así que quiso venir a vivir conmigo, mis tíos, nos dijeron que no había porque mudarse, pero ya no quería ser una carga para ellos. Nos dejarnos, solo con la condición de que estuviéramos comunicándonos con ellos, a lo cual, dijimos que si; eran quienes nos dieron cariño y amor cuando mas lo necesitábamos, como no cumplir su único deseo _(voltee a ver a los lados antes de cruzar la calle)_. Durante estos 2 años, hemos vivido bien mi hermano y yo; trabajo 3 días a la semana en un café, a lo cual, no es mala la paga, _(llegando a la entrada de la escuela)_ y mi hermano se dedica totalmente a sus estudios, y es muy bueno en ellos, me alegra que mi hermano sea muy inteligente, y… aunque lo oculte, sé que esta triste de que no haya podido conocer bien a mis padres… pero eso no deja que lo distraiga de ser el mejor de su clase.

*** El reloj marca las 7:59 * **

- *suspiro* ¡LLEGUE! – me senté en mi mesa banco y dije con un tono de cansancio, ya que corrí por las escaleras…

- *risa ligera* Vaya Nadia… *de nuevo esa risa * no tienes remedio – me dijo una chica con cabello negro y largo.

- _(Voltee a verla)_, Creo que hice que te preocuparas, ¿verdad Elena…? – le dije con un tono de culpabilidad

*** Sonó el timbre ***

- Algo… _(Acaricio mi cabeza)_, pero ahora sé que estas bien Nadia – me mostro una sonrisa y me giño su ojo – Y sabes, como miembro del consejo estudiantil, se cuando un profesor va a faltar, o cuando tienen junta, y hoy los profesores tienen junta, y tardaran 1 hora – me mostro una cara de satisfacción, por lo contrario, yo puse una cara de '¡QUEE! - A demás… - retomo el tema - no soy la única que estaba preocupada por ti… - agrego

- _(puse cara de confundida)… _¿A que te refieres?... - le pregunte

De repente, se escuchaban gritos y pasos fuertes fuera del pasillo…

- Parece que ya sabe que estas aquí… - me dijo Elena

- Hay…no… - empecé a preocuparme

***Se abre la puerta bruscamente* **

- ¡NADIA! – Grito mi nombre una chica pecosa de cabello rubio y ondulado - ¡NADIA! CREIA QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO… _(Comenzó a llorar y a estrujarme mientras me abrazaba)… _¡CREIA QUE LOS EXTRATERRESTES TE HABIAN SECUESTRADO Y QUE JAMAS, JAMAS TE VOLVERIAMOS A VER! – aunque su teoría era ilógica, la dijo de todos modos…

- *coff, coff*… no… respiro… - trataba de decirle

- *comenzó a reírse*… Lily… *soltó la carcajada*… como vez, Nadia esta bien, y ningún extraterrestre se la llevo – Elena siguió riéndose, como si no le importara lo que me pasara.

- _(termino de llorar) _gracias… Elena, oficialmente, eres la protectora de Nadia… - dijo apuntando su dedo hacia Elena.

- _(la miro como si estuviera mal de la cabeza)_… **No**… - lo dijo muy fríamente

***Entro alguien mas al salón ***

- Lo… siento mucho, *se ríe nerviosamente*… cuando me volteo, ya no esta a mi lado… - dijo una chica de cabello corto y castaño…

- No te preocupes Jun, ya sabemos como es Lily… - le dije con mi sonrisa de despreocupación

- Menos mal que esta vez te dejo respirar Nadia… - cerró sus ojos y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Bueno, hay que hacer algo, ¿no?, tenemos 1 hora libre, hay que aprovecharla – sugirió Elena

Todas concordamos y seguimos a Elena…

Estas chicas, son mis mejores amigas… Elena, Lily y Jun, las conozco desde que estábamos en 2° y 1° grado de primaria… comencemos con Elena.

Elena, desde 2° de primaria, va en mi salón, la conocí cuando la maestra de educación física estaba haciendo equipos para jugar a los atrapados, y nos puso a Elena y a mi, juntas. Desde entonces, somos inseparables. Cuando mis padres murieron, su familia y claro, ella, fueron al funeral, ella me dijo que no debía de sentirme triste… al contrario, pensar en que ya no sufren, que solo están dormidos… cuando me dijo eso, la vi como una verdadera amiga, esa frase fue la que nos unió más a Elena y a mí. Su familia es muy amorosa con nosotras, cada vez que vamos a la casa de Elena, sus padres quieren que nos quedemos a dormir, pero hay veces en que solo vamos de pasada, y resulta muy difícil salir de ahí. Es miembro del consejo estudiantil, y es la jefa de grupo de nuestro salón. Es muy dedicada y a veces, testaruda. También es muy atlética, es parte del club de atletismo, y es la que representa a nuestra escuela en las competencias. Es con quien puedo confiar, si algo me pasa, siempre acudo a ella.

Lily… a ella y a Jun las conocí mientras estábamos en receso, ellas iban en 1° primaria, _(son 1 año menor que nosotras)_, mientras buscábamos mesa en la cafetería, Lily y Jun nos vieron y nos dijeron que nos sentáramos con ellas. Para ser unas niñas de 1°, se nos hizo muy extraño, pero aun así, nos sentamos con ellas. Cuando comenzamos a hablar, nos preguntaron muchas cosas, como: ¿es difícil 2°?, ¿Qué mas nos gusta?, etc., paso el tiempo y cada receso nos invitaban a sentarnos con ellas. Lily era _(y es) _muy energética, siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas, siempre esta sonriendo, y nunca puede estar en un solo lugar durante mas de 1 hora, _(para ella es una pesadilla estar en la escuela). _Lily, es quien trata de ser el dolor de cabeza de Elena, ya que, no es muy dedicada a la escuela, por lo regular se duerme en clases, y siempre busca la manera de que se acabe temprano la escuela… _(Una vez intento prender la alarme de incendios, de no ser por que Elena estaba cerca, no sabemos que hubiera pasado)… _aunque siempre consigue aprobar los exámenes estudiando tan solo 1 hora antes… a veces me impresiona. Siempre me saca una sonrisa, y jamás, jamás, quiere que nos sintamos tristes. Cuando me quiero divertir, siempre voy con Lily.

Jun… de las 4, la más tímida, ella va en el mismo salón que Lily, y es quien siempre hace que piense 2 veces antes que haga algo, _(aunque no siempre lo consigue)._ Jun, al igual que Elena, es parte del consejo estudiantil, y es jefa de grupo, aunque no parezca la mas valiente, el don de Jun, es que es la mas inteligente de la 4, inclusive, mas que Elena. Ella, es quien representa a la escuela en los debates; y siempre trae el primer lugar. Es muy precisa, siempre que hay algo con cálculos, los saca exactos. Ella es así, ya que su padre es un Químico-Matemático, y su madre trabaja dando clases de física y matemáticas en la universidad. Sus padres no son exigentes con ella, pero ella quiere que estén orgullosos, y no quiere que su apellido sea manchado… Es quien me ayuda a estudiar, aunque sea un año menor que yo, siempre consigue explicarme algo que no entienda. De hecho, en el examen de ingreso, me ayudo a estudiar, dijo que le servía de estudio cuando a ella le toque presentarlo. Se emociona mucho cuando algún tema tiene que ver con la ciencia, o la tecnología, le fascina leer, y sabe ubicar muy bien algo en algún mapa. Siempre que quiero entender algo, Jun me ayuda a comprenderlo bien.

Ellas son mis 3 mejores amigas, y siempre quiero estar con ellas, pase lo que pase.

***Suena la alarma de la escuela, indicando la 1:00 p.m. ***

- ¡Nadia!∼ - me dijo Lily, al parecer salió corriendo de su salón…

- Lily… sabes que no debes salir corriendo así, puedes lastimar a alguien – le dijo Elena

- Tranquila, brinque por encima de todos, así no lastime a nadie, y lo que es mejor, no me lastime a mi – puso casa de gato

- *suspiro* bueno… al menos ya no atropellaste a nadie –

- ¡Claro!, soy mucho mas cuidadosa ahora… por cierto – Me miro – Nadia, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? –

- Como sabes Lily, hoy debo trabajar en el café… - le dije con un tono de disculpa

- *hizo un puchero* ¡Vamos!... no tienes que ir, ¿o si?... – me dijo

- Pues… no quiero ser una carga para mis tíos _(guarde mis cosas)_, debo de aprender a mantenerme sola… -

- Nadia… - me dijo Elena – sabes que tienes la pensión de tus padres, **no** debes de ir a trabajar, y lo sabes… -

- Lo se… pero quiero aprender a valerme por mi misma, _(puse mi mochila en mi hombro)_ además, el dinero se lo doy a mi hermano, y lo que gano, lo uso para mi, así el hace lo que quiera con el, sin tener que dividirlo – sonreí, pero no las convencí

- Bueno… solo… - me miraron las 2 con cara de preocupación – no te exijas demasiado, ¿si?, si sigues así, nos preocuparas a todos, a tus tíos, a tu hermano, y a nosotras… - me dijo Lily, a lo cual me sorprendí de su razonamiento.

- Se los prometo… tratare de no cansarme mucho… - volví a sonreír, creo que las calme un poco

- Esta bien… - me dijo Elena sujetando su mochila

***Llego Jun* **

- Lily, recuerdas que hoy debemos de limpiar el salón, ¿Verdad? – le dijo

- *puso su cara blanca* este… yo… ¡YA VISTE ESO! – Jun volteo y trato de salirse son la suya

- Tranquila Jun, si lo recuerda… - le dijo Elena mientras la sujetaba – no ira a ningún lado –

- *volvió a hacer otro puchero* ¡VAMOS!, ya hay muchos haciendo el aseo, ¿porque me necesitan a mi? –

- Porque debes de firmar de que si estuviste, si no la maestra te quitara 3 puntos Lily… - trato de convencerla

- Pero puedes firmar por mí, ¿no?... –

- **¡Ya deja de ser perezosa y ve con Jun!** – le grito Elena

- Ya voy… ya voy… - dijo cabizbaja

***comencé a reírme***

- De verdad que son las mejores amigas que pueda pedir… - seguí riéndome

- Nadia… - susurro Elena mientras sonreía

Siempre es lo mismo… levantarme tarde, ir a la escuela, después ir a trabajar, llegar y ver a mi hermano en la sala tratando de mantenerse despierto; era una… rutina… aunque no la miraba mal, pero, a veces, quería que cambiara algo en mi vida _(me pongo mi uniforme de mesera)_, siempre eh querido que algo interesante ocurra en mi vida… no se… como una aventura, _-*nunca eh salido de la ciudad, creo que podre hacer un viaje las siguientes vacaciones*_ - pensé…

- … ¿Nadia?... –

- _(desperté de mi burbuja)_… ¿Eh?... lo siento señor… estaba distraída… - le dije a mi jefe

- no te preocupes, además, ya llevas bastante tiempo hoy… -

- no se preocupe… tan solo llevo 8 horas aquí… - trate de convencerlo

- Nadia… - me miro - puedes irte, ya son las 9:40 p.m., no quiero que tu hermano este preocupado… -

- *suspiro*… esta bien señor… tiene razón, debo llegar, si no me saldrá a buscar… -

- Bien… - asintió – vete con cuidado –

- ¡Si! – Afirme – hasta mañana señor –

- Hasta mañana Nadia –

Todos los días eran igual, mi jefe, trataba de convencerme para dejar de trabajar, incluso, si quería seguir, _(me cambiaba para salir)_ que solo trabajara medio tiempo, para que así no llegara tarde a casa; todos decían lo mismo, pero como siempre, yo me negaba…_(me despedí y salí a la calle)_ la verdad, no sé que haría si no trabajara, ya le halle al ritmo, no sé que haría en las siguientes 8 horas vacías de mi vida…

***se escuchaban pasos***

- ¿Quién anda ahí?... – pregunte con una voz que se notaba que estaba asustada… _(Seguí caminando)_

***Se volvieron a escuchar los pasos***

- ¡Es enserio, no me gustan las bromas! – grite un tanto alarmada, pero solo se escuchaba el viento soplar… _(Seguí caminando, un poco rápido)_

Cuando volví a escuchar los pasos, decidí no volver a hablar, mas bien seguí corriendo… no quería voltear, en dado caso de que alguien estuviera siguiéndome… _(Seguí corriendo, esta vez tome un camino diferente al de mi hogar para que no descubrieran donde vivía)_

Decidí esconderme en un callejón, para ver si alguien de verdad, me estaba siguiendo…

***pasaron los minutos* **

- *suspiro*… parece que nadie me estaba siguiendo, tan solo era mi imaginación… que alivio… - me dije a mi misma…

- me dijo una sombría voz…

De repente, voltee, y frente a mi estaba un individuo que estaba totalmente cubierto con una sabana, el pánico entro en mi, no podía moverme, no podía ni siquiera gritar… algo me retenía, no sabia que era, simplemente, estaba ahí tirada, sin poder hacer nada…

*empezó a mover sus manos, haciendo señales extrañas*… jamás había escuchado ese idioma, o llegue a pensar de que era puro balbuceo…

Me señalo con sus manos, y lo siguiente que mire, fue una luz blanca… no sentía mis manos, ni mis pies, no sabia a donde me dirigía, simplemente, mi mente se puso en… blanco…

Fin del capitulo 1

_**Uff, vaya primer capitulo, espero no haberlos aburrido, sé que no concuerda mucho con el prologo, pero este capitulo, lo quise hacer, para que conocieran a las… bueno, después sabrán quienes son, y por qué Nadia se encontró con ese extraño ser… chauuu. **_


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Que paso?

_**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2… quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada por poder subir mi historia… ya que todo comenzó con un sueño que tuve acerca de este árbol y la piedra… n,n … espero que les sigua gustando…**_

_**La historia es mía, pero la canción "In my arms" del grupo Plum, pues, obvio no… ¡disfrútenla!**_

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué paso…?

Durante una tormenta…en un lugar muy, muy lejano…

* Se escuchan pequeños pasos y truenos *

- *suspiro*… ¡Mamá, mamá! – Grita un pequeño niño… - ¿mamá?... – tras no escuchar una respuesta… se pregunta… - _(comienza a llorar)… _¡Mamá! – vuelve a gritar…

El pequeño se tira al piso tras escuchar los rayos y truenos caer… comenzó a llorar, pensaba que estaba solo en el pasillo, pero de repente… se abre una puerta…

- _(el niño voltea)_… ¿mamá?... – vuelve a preguntar al ver una silueta…

- ¡Dios mío! – tras prender una vela, se alumbra la cara de una hermosa mujer… esta al ver al niño… se quita su manta que cubría su espalda y lo cubre; y con un abrazo, lo tranquiliza… - mi pequeño Athan…- con su mano, acarició su mejilla, y lo hizo voltear a ella… - nada te pasara, mamá esta aquí…-

- _(poco a poco, paro de llorar)_… mamá… no me gustan los rayos…- **cayo uno** - me dan miedo… - dejo de mirar a su madre, y se escondió en la manta…

- _(sonríe tiernamente)_… mi pequeño príncipe… no debes temer… - este la volvió a voltear a ver… - los rayos no te harán nada… no pueden, son solo luces que caen del cielo… no pueden hacerte daño, mientras estés dentro… - con una sonrisa, calmo completamente al pequeño príncipe…

- _(sonríe)_… mamá, te quiero… - le dijo mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte

- _(comparte su sonrisa)_… y yo a ti, mi niño, mi pequeño hijo, Athan… - lo abrazo… y para dormir a su hijo, comenzó a cantarle una canción…

_Your baby blues  
so full of wonder  
your curly cues  
your contagious smile  
and as I watch  
you start to grow up  
all I can do is hold you tight_

Athan, poco a poco, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos…

_Knowing clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms _

Poco a poco, su madre, lo llevaba a su habitación…

_Story books are full of fairy tales  
of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
my heart is torn just in knowing  
you'll someday see the truth from lies _

Athan, sacaba pequeños bostezos… no quería dormirse, quería seguir escuchando la maravillosa voz de su madre…

_When the clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms _

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del pequeño príncipe, ella lo recostó…

_Castles, they might crumble  
dreams may not come true  
but you are never all alone  
'cause I will always  
always love you_

Ella lo cobijo, y aunque el ya parecía totalmente dormido… siguió cantando…

_When the clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash all around  
but you will be safe in my arms  
in my arms_

Y con un beso en su frente, ella le dijo: _**"Duerme bien, mi pequeño príncipe"**_… pero de repente…

- ¡ATHAN! – Se escucho una voz gritando… - ¡YA DESPIERTA! –

* Se despertó*

- _(algo dormido responde)… _¡QUE TE PASA BERLIOZ! – poco a poco se despierta - ¿¡QUE LES DIJE DE TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR AQUÍ! –

- **¡NO ME IMPORTA ATHAN! **– Le contesto enojado un chico que parecía estar siempre de mal humor… de cabello corto y de púas, al igual que Athan, solo que su cabello era negro, mientras que el de Athan era castaño… – ¡LO QUE SI IMPORTA, ES QUE HOY VENDRAN TODOS LOS LIDERES DE BATALLA DE CADA UNO DE LOS CONTINENTES PARA ARMAR UNA ESTRATEGIA CONTRA ESOS ESTUPIDOS Y PATETICOS REBELDES! – grito

* Se escucha a alguien mas *

- Valla, valla… - dice con un tono de burla – me encanta escuchar a mis ilusos hermanos gritar por la mañana… _(Volteo los ojos)… _¿alguna vez dejaran de hacerlo?... – les pregunto un chico, un poco mas joven que Berlioz… de cabello castaño oscuro, y que le llegaba al hombro… - si no dejan de gritar… **¡NO PUEDO MEDITAR BIEN!** –

- **¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!** – Contestó Athan… - Saldré en un segundo… si llegan los líderes, y yo no estoy… comiencen sin mi… - dijo con un tono no muy convencido…

- Mejor vámonos Corban… - dijo Berlioz… - nuestro hermanito necesita tiempo para alistarse… -

Corban asintió y se marcharon… dejando a Athan solo…

- _(suspiró)_… si que compartir el trono con mis hermanos… es difícil… - volteo a ver a la ventana y recordó el sueño de hace un momento… - _(otro suspiro)_… Como los extraño… - camino hacia el ropero y comenzó a alistarse…

En otro lugar lejano, se encontraba Nadia… estaba profundamente dormida… parecía estar en una selva… en su rostro se miraba una mirada de confusión… aun estando totalmente inconsciente…

- _(comenzó a abrir su ojos)_… ¿Qué…que paso?... – se pregunto, cuando poco a poco volvía en sí… - _(se levanta)_… ¿Dónde estoy?... – se pregunto mirando a su alrededor… - _(da una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todo)_… ¿Acaso estoy en la selva?... –

Se escuchaban el cantar de los pájaros… y poco a poco, a sus oídos llegaban el sonido de… las olas…

Decidió dirigirse a donde se escuchaban las olas… cuando consiguió salir de la selva, cubrió sus delicados ojos, ya que el sol estaba en su punto más fuerte… ahí; pudo observar el mar… aunque… parecía algo diferente de cómo lo conocía… el agua tenia un tono mas que azul… verdoso… pero era hermoso a los ojos de la chica…

- Definitivamente no estoy en la villa… - se dijo mientras miraba el mar confundida… - pero… ¡¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?... – comenzó a preguntarse algo alarmada… ya que vio que era de día… su conclusión fue que no llego a casa la noche anterior… ahí fue cuando… - ¡ESE TIPO! – Recordó al extraño individuo que la había "seguido" mientras se dirigía a su casa… - ¡De seguro `EL` fue quien me trajo aquí!... pero… parece que no me hizo nada… entonces… si me "secuestro" ¡¿Por qué me dejo aquí tirada? – Comenzó a sacar conclusiones… - Y… ¿Por qué rayos me trajo a una selva…?... todo esto esta muy raro… - puso su mano en su frente y dirigió su cabeza hacia arriba cerrando sus ojos…

Confundida, decidió volver al lugar donde había despertado… pensó que si su "secuestrador" la encontraba ahí, podía darle respuestas concretas… pero lego pensó… _"y si en realidad… me trajo aquí para venderme…" _ con eso se alarmo, y decidió correr en otra dirección… no dejaría que nadie se le acercara…

Paso el tiempo… y Nadia seguía caminando, su reloj se había detenido completamente… así que había perdido la noción del tiempo… cuando el sol llego a la mitad del cielo… saco la conclusión de que ya era mediodía… y poco a poco su estomago le pedía alimento… pero su principal preocupación ahora; era encontrar una salida de ese lugar.

Ya comenzaba a divagar, ya que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin comer… decidió buscar alimento, tal vez una fruta… pero no pareciera que había árboles frutales cerca de donde se encontraba… hasta que encontró un lugar muy agradable… se encontró un árbol frondoso que parecía tener fruta… se dirigió a el, y lo confirmo, tenia frutos; aunque parecían frutas muy extrañas… no le importo e hizo todo lo posible para conseguirlas… formo una clase de escalera con piedras que estaban cerca y comenzó a tomar una por una, las frutas.

Se sentó en otra piedra y comenzó a comerlas…

- _(comiendo)_… ¡Ummmm!..._ (Seguía masticando)… _¡Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida! – la chica decía, con la boca llena, pero con una sonrisa que la tenia de oreja a oreja

Pero esos momentos de paz… se terminaron de repente… Nadia se comenzó a asustarse cuando escucho un sonido extraño, pero alarmante… se escuchaba como un rugido… que poco a poco se acercaba… no le gustaba para nada que el rugido se acercara… así que decidió alejarse del lugar… claro sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido.

- _(preocupada)… _¿Qué voy a hacer…? – Se preguntaba… - _si corro y piso algo muy ruidoso, esa cosa sabrá que estoy aquí… pero si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada también me encontrara…_ - pensaba muy asustada…

Para no hacer ningún ruido, opto por irse gateando, para no hacer ninguna clase ruido… aunque no funciono del todo… ya que no había gateado ni un solo metro, cuando de repente… sintió la presencia de algo que venia detrás de ella… y en efecto… cuando Nadia volteo, ahí vio… un extraño animal… mas bien parecía una clase de bestia… esta parecía tener ¡6 ojos!... 3 en cada lado… piel con escamas… de color negro… caminaba con sus 4 patas… rugía como un tigre… aunque no pareciere un animal… este actuaba como uno… cuando salió del shock, Nadia observo que la estaba acechando… esta **cosa, **estaba jugando con ella, antes de atacarla…

- ¡¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? – pregunto en voz alta y alarmada…

La bestia levanto su pata derecha, y de esta salieron espantosas garras, indicando que estaba a punto de casarla… Nadia cayó en pánico y empezó a correr, cosa que no fue muy buena idea que digamos… este animal (si se le puede llamar así)… comenzó a perseguirla… al parecer quería que Nadia se cansara primero, ya que, si hubiera querido, la hubiera atrapado en un segundo…

- _(corriendo y gritando)_… ¡AYUDA! ... ¡POR FAVOR!... – Nadia siguió huyendo… y por fin encontró un lugar para al menos, meterse y que las garras no la alcanzaran…

El animal al ver que no podía entrar, por su tamaño, decidió tratar de destruirlo… con su peso, y sus garras, trataba de derrumbarlo…

Nadia; desesperada, intentaba encontrar una salida, para dejar ahí al animal… pero se desconcertó, cuando…

- **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**... –

Escucho otro grito de auxilio… esta voz, parecía familiar… como si se tratara de alguien a quien conocía. Cuando volteo, vio a una extraña chica de cabello rubio y ondulado corriendo, tras ser perseguida por otra bestia idéntica…

- … ¡LILY!... – grito Nadia al ver a su amiga…

La bestia, con los gritos de su amiga, se olvido de Nadia, y comenzó a perseguir a la otra bestia y a la chica…

Al ver como se alejaba, Nadia salió de su escondite, y corrió detrás de su amiga para ayudarla… estaba, en teoría, feliz por haber encontrado a alguien conocido en ese extraño lugar… y no iba a dejar que alguna clase de animal mutado se comiera a su amiga. Siguió el rastro de árboles rasguñados para acercarse a ellos.

Cuando por fin los encontró… vio que Lily estaba acorralada por uno de los animales… esta estaba tirada con un brazo lastimado… _"de tanto huir te lastimaste…"_ pensó.

Y cuando por fin, la bestia se decidió a atacarla… salto la otra; y comenzaron a luchar, como unos niños peleando por su comida. Nadia aprovecho el momento y le dijo a Lily:

- ¡Lily! – Esta volteo a verla, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su amiga comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos… - ¡Lily!... ¡Acércate! – le grito

Esta asintiendo con la cabeza, poco a poco, (para que no notaran las bestias, que estaban luchando) comenzó acercarse con su amiga. Cuando por fin llego con ella, estas se abrazaron…

- ¡Nadia!... _(Comenzó a llorar)_… cre… creí que no… que no volvería a ver a nadie… - dijo la chica, batallando para hablar por las ganas que tenia de soltar el llanto…

- …Lily… tranquila… _(Seco sus lágrimas para que saliera del shock)… _ahora – le dijo con una voz de valentía… - tenemos que subir a la sima de este árbol… ahí arriba no nos alcanzaran… ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente; y esta asintió con la cabeza…

Amabas comenzaban a subir al árbol, poco a poco, batallaron un poco por el miedo que corría por sus venas, pero aun así lo lograron. Al parecer esas bestias seguían peleando y no habían notado que las chichas ya estaban en la sima del árbol.

Nadia volteo a ver a Lily y le dijo - ¿Lily?... – esta volteo - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?... –

- No lo se… _(Volteo hacia abajo)…_ estaba en casa, tratando de pasar el nivel final del último videojuego que compre _(comenzó a recordar)_… cuando de repente… escuche un trueno… y de ahí, no se que mas paso… creo que me desmaye… después desperté en esta clase de… selva… - le dijo la chica muy confundida… - ¿y tu?... –

- Estaba de camino a casa cuando… -

Nadia se detuvo al escuchar el llorar de una de las bestias… al parecer esta se había lastimado… pero no sabían por que. La otra, desconcertada, comenzó a voltear a todos lados… buscando a su posible "cazador"… la que estaba lastimada… comenzó a llorar mas y mas fuerte… hasta el punto de no poderse mover. Cuando Nadia y Lily vieron esto, comenzaron a preguntarse que le estaba pasando, ¿fueron los rasguños los que la pusieron así?... ¿o es que hay un cazador cerca?... Sea lo que sea, no querían averiguarlo.

De pronto, se escucho un sonido demasiado agudo, te aturdía en cuestión de menos de 1 segundo; al escucharlo, Nadia y Lily cubrieron sus oídos, y comenzaron a gritar del dolor, y claro del miedo; la bestia que no estaba herida, sin más que hacer, escapo; y en ese instante, el ruido paro…

- ¿Qué… qué habrá sido eso…?... – pregunto Lily

- …no…no tengo ni idea… - dijo Nadia – pero será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que esto empeore… -

- Cierto… -

En ese momento, una silueta, muy familiar para ellas, bajo de un árbol, y se acerco a la bestia que, al parecer, estaba sin vida. Estaba sacando una clase de "navaja" que tenia enterrada en la espalda; estaban confundidas, ya que era muy pequeño para causar un daño así… de repente, escucharon otra voz a lo lejos… ahí fue cuando voltearon y detrás de otro árbol, vieron otra silueta muy familiar…

- _(asustada)_… ¿esta… muerta? - pregunto

- _(examinando la navaja)_… si – respondió

- _(aliviada)_… ***suspiro*** Me alegro… no se que haría si estuviera sola… gracias por estar cerca Elena… -

En ese momento, Nadia y Lily quedaron paralizadas por haber escuchado el nombre…

- Interesante… - comento Elena

- ¿Ocurre algo…? – dijo Jun preocupada…

- Al parecer… _(Toca la extraña sangre)_… esta… cosa… le afectan los sonidos agudos… -

- ¿A que te refieres?... –

- Mira… _(Le muestra la herida causada por la navaja)_… aunque tiene bastante filo, no fue lo suficiente como para matarla… - se dirige a su cabeza – pero, el sonido que hicimos fue muy fuerte para que lo soportara, y con la herida, se desangro, tanto por la navaja, como por los oídos… -

- tú siempre me sorprendes Elena… -

- … aun así, deberíamos irnos, no me agrada mucho este lugar… -

- Cierto… te sigo… -

En ese momento; Nadia y Lily bajaron rápido del árbol para alcanzarlas…

- ¡ESPERA ELENA! – grito Lily

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver de quien era esa familiar voz que escucharon. Y al verse, las 4 corrieron a abrazarse, su felicidad era inmensa. Lily corrió con Jun, y Elena corrió con Nadia.

- ¡Creía que jamás te volvería a ver! – dijo Lily

- ¡igual yo!... ¡Como te extrañe Lily! – le contesto Jun

- Me alegra verlas aquí, y que están bien… - dijo Nadia

- ¡Es increíble!, ¿Cómo es que están aquí?... – pregunto Elena

- No sabemos… yo estaba en mi casa jugando un videojuego nuevo, y de repente, desperté aquí… - comento Lily…

- Yo me encontré con Elena de camino a casa, y mientras hablábamos, se escucho un trueno, y lo único que recuerdo, es que caí desmayada, mas no se porque… - dijo Jun

- _Yo no escuche ningún trueno, ni si quiera recuerdo haber visto un rayo… ¿Por qué soy la única que vio a una extraña persona?... – _pensó Nadia muy intrigada…

- Deberíamos encontrar un refugio donde pasar la noche… y… tratar de buscar comida… - dijo Elena volteando a ver al cielo, notando que se estaba nublando

- _(asustada)_… concuerdo con Elena… además, no sabemos si aquí hace mucho frio en la noche… - dijo Jun

- ¿Frio?... pero si estamos a mediados de Julio… ¿Cómo va a hacer frio en la noche Jun? – dijo Lily

- Yo no estaría tan segura Lily… - todas voltearon a ver a Nadia, mientras esta estaba observando su reloj – Mi reloj no a caminado desde que llegamos aquí… y dudo mucho que sean las 10:20 p.m. –

- Tienes razón, no sabemos ni siquiera cuanto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes… - dijo Elena

- A demás, no creo que estemos en _Villa Amanecer_… no recuerdo que tuviera una selva, ni siquiera estábamos cerca del mar… - dijo Nadia

- Viéndolo desde ese punto, tienen razón – dijo Lily

- Debemos apresurarnos, parece que va a comenzar a llover… - dijo Jun

Todas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar; Jun y Lily, estaban poniendo atención a los árboles del lugar, viendo si estos, tenían frutas para comer. Mientras Elena y Nadia, buscaban una "cueva" para pasar la noche. Las horas pasaron y solo encontraron suficiente comida, al parecer, solo para esa noche y a la mañana siguiente; guardaron todo en la bolsa que Jun había traído con ella. El viento comenzaba a soplar más y más fuerte, y ya cuando comenzaba a caer la tormenta, encontraron una clase de cueva, no podía cubrir a un animal, pero a ellas les servía muy bien. Ahí, hicieron una fogata con las ramas que encontraron y comenzaron a comer.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Nadia? – pregunto Jun muy intrigada

- Cierto… no nos haz dicho como llegaste… - la volteo a ver Elena

- Pues… estaba de camino a casa, ya había salido de trabajar… cuando comencé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí, me entro el pánico, y comencé a correr… _(Hizo una pausa recordando lo sucedido)_… cuando pare de correr, vi que no había nadie detrás de mi… pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación… hasta que escuche una extraña voz… di la vuelta y ahí vi a alguien con una extraña sabana… este hablaba, creo que en otro idioma o estaba balbuceando… comencé a sentirme pesada… no me podía mover… y cuando comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos… me desmaye… de ahí en fuera, no recuerdo nada… -

- Entonces… ¿tú no escuchaste el trueno? – le pregunto Lily

- No recuerdo haber escuchado uno… -

- Que extraño… Lily, Jun y yo sentimos un rayo y escuchamos un trueno… pero tú… viste a alguien… - dijo Elena

- Y de pronto, despertamos en una clase de selva con extraños animales que parecen sacados de una pesadilla – dijo Jun abrazando sus piernas…

Todas estaban asustadas; no sabían porque ni como estaban en ese extraño lugar…

- Deberíamos tratar de dormir… - volvieron a ver a Nadia… - fue un día muy pesado… sin mencionar que nos la pasamos corriendo y buscando alimento y un refugio… -

- Tienes razón… - comento Elena… - hay que tratar de dormir… en la mañana saldremos a explorar la selva… -

Aunque no estaban muy convencidas, Elena tenía razón, debían buscar personas, si es que había, o al menos, seguir buscando provisiones. Todas durmieron, gracias a la fogata pudieron resguardarse del frio. Nadia no podía dormir muy bien… se despertó varias veces durante la noche… cuando la tormenta paro… decidió salir a ver las estrellas.

Al salir, se sorprendió, había demasiadas, eran muy hermosas, y aunque los árboles cubrían una parte… pudo notar algo que la dejo sin aliento… el pánico volvió… al ver 3 lunas en el cielo… una era blanca… otra azul cielo… y la otra era como amarilla… ahora si, estaba convencida que no estaba, ni siquiera, en el planeta Tierra.

**Continuara… **

_**Aquí termino el capitulo, y por fin pude decir de donde vienen las chicas… y también ya salieron los 3 reyes… se esperan mas sorpresas… en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá quien es ese extraño individuo al que vio Nadia, n,n **_


	4. Capitulo 3: La verdad

_**Ahhh! Al fin pude subir este capitulo, bueno, a los pocos que ven esta historia, gracias por ello! y lo lamento, es que hace pocos días fue el aniversario de mi hermana, y pues estuve algo ocupada con ella… bueno lo prometido es deuda… ^-^ **_

_**La historia fue sacada de mi mente cuando soñé una extraña piedra y un maravilloso árbol n,n :**_

Capitulo 3: La verdad… 

Al ver las extrañas lunas, Nadia se convenció de que, definitivamente, no estaba en la Tierra. Aunque ver ese espectáculo era muy hermoso, le causaba pánico al no saber en donde se encontraba, y principalmente, para qué, las llevaron ahí.

* Se escucho una extraña risa *

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – dijo Nadia con un tono feroz, ya estaba harta de jugar al suspenso

* Se escucho de nuevo *

- **¡Es suficiente! **– Nadia tomo una piedra -**¡Sal de ahí ahora, o no respondo! **–

*Se escucho de nuevo, ahora, a sus espaldas *

_(Ahí estas)_ pensó Nadia, se volteo muy rápido y arrojo la piedra lo mas fuerte que pudo, lo que hizo que se quedara atónita, fue que recordara que nunca en su vida había tenido buena puntería… ¿Por qué en ese momento supo donde estaba?, y… ¿Cómo fue que logro darle buena guía a la piedra?...

- Quien lo diría~… - se escucho una voz en un tono burlesco

- **¡Ya sal de ahí!** - dijo aun más enfurecida

_(Apareció la figura detrás de ella)_ – Sabes... – _(Nadia volteo)_ - si no me quito a tiempo, me hubieras dejado inconsciente… - se mostró un extraño individuo cubierto con una sabana… no cabe duda… era el mismo que vio Nadia en Villa Amanecer

- _(Frunció el seño)_… Ese era el punto… - dijo un poco más calmada, pero sin bajar la guardia

- De verdad que si… no me pude haber equivocado… tu y tus amigas son las elegidas… - dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Nadia

- ¿Me vas a decir que rayos estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Nadia amenazante

* Mostró de nuevo su risa burlesca *

- Claro… todo a su tiempo – dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

- _(Levanto su mano)_… ¡Espera! – le grito Nadia para que no se fuera

- (Se detuvo)… ¿Ocurre algo?... – dijo con un tono mucho mas serio

- Ne… necesito que me digas… _(Agacho su cabeza)_… no quiero que ninguna salga herida… _(Volteo a la cueva)_… Son… mis mejores amigas… y… _(Apretó sus puños y levanto su rostro con una mirada de seguridad)_… ¡Haré lo que sea para mantenerlas a salvo! –

Por unos momentos reino el silencio…

- *hmph*… Tampoco podemos esperar mucho… - dijo el extraño individuo -

- ¿Ehh?... –

- ¿Observas ese camino?… - señaló hacia su derecha

- s…Si – dijo Nadia volteando

- Te guiara hacia el rió… no es un camino corto… pero es el más seguro para que no las descubran –

- ¿Descubran…? – trato de preguntar Nadia pero no la dejo terminar

- Cuando llegues al río, veras un letrero que dirá "Symphonia"… toma el camino opuesto… -

- ¿Entonces por que lo mencionas? –

- ¡Solo hazlo! – Dijo el ser algo alterado – Lo siento… te lo menciono, solo para que no tomes ese camino… - se tranquilizo – Te encontraras con un bosque, no te preocupes por encontrarme… nosotros las guiaremos… -

- E…espera… ¿"Nosotros"?... – trato de preguntar Nadia, pero este no le presto atención

- Cuando nos encuentres… contestaremos todas sus dudas… las esperamos… - fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que se había desvanecido después de ello

…

- _(puso su mano en su barbilla)_… _Al llegar al río, no ir hacia Symphonia, ir a la dirección opuesta, y llegar al boque… -_ estaba pensando Nadia

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que estaba amaneciendo, y recordó:

"_**no es un camino corto, pero es el más seguro…"**_

En ese momento, entro rápido a la cueva y despertó a sus amigas.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Despierten! – gritaba Nadia

- _(soñolienta)_… *ummm* ¿Qué…_ (Bostezo)_…pasa Nadia…? – Preguntó Lily

- ¿Ocurre algo?... – pregunto Elena un poco mas despierta

- ¡Debemos irnos!, ¡YA! –

- _(aun con los ojos cerrados)_… ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Jun

- ¡Solo…! – Se quedo pensando mientras observaba como el sol iba subiendo – Si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos mucho tiempo, y no se cuan largo es el camino, así que, ¡Vámonos YA! –

- Ca… ¿Camino?... ¿Cuál camino?... – trato de llamar la atención Lily

- Cuan más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido les contare todo, ¿esta bien? – dijo Nadia un tanto disgustada ya que empezaba a sonar como aquel individuo

- Pero… - trato de hablar Jun

- *** sigh *…** al parecer sabe lo que hace… vamos, no hay que dejar que se lastime… - comento Elena

- Bien… - dijo Jun mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolsa llena de provisiones

- _(algo disgustada)_… ¡Ahhhhhhh!, ¿Por qué tan temprano? – comentaba Lily

- Deberías tratar de madrugar, es muy relajante – dijo Jun mientras salía de la cueva

- ¿Disculpa?... ¡Para mi lo relajante es quedarme dormida hasta las 3:00 de la tarde! – dijo haciendo pucheros

- Solo caminen… - dijo Elena mientras seguía a Nadia

Nadia estaba muy atenta al camino si este cambiaba, o si miraba alguna otra criatura extraña… mientras sus amigas trataban de hacer que les contara lo que la había hecho tener la idea de seguir el camino hasta llegar al río.

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejano: 

* Se escuchan pasos y gritos no muy agradables *

- **¡CON UN DEMONIO, YA LES DIJE QUE DEBERIAMOS ATACAR DIRECTAMENTE A ESOS ESTUPIDOS REBELDES DE CUARTA!** – gritaba uno de los reyes

- ¡CORBAN YA DEJA DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO! – gritaba el hermano mayor

- _(volteo a verlo)_… **¡¿QUE RAYOS LES OCURRE?!** – Pregunto Corban ya fuera de quicio - **¡SON SOLO UN GRUPO MEDIOCRE DE INSECTOS QUE QUIEREN HACERSE LOS HEROES! **– Dijo muy amenazante el hermano de en medio

- _(con una mirada fría y desafiante)_… ¡Yo también quiero acabar con ellos Corban, pero eso es lo que esperan ellos! –

* Se escuchaba una ligera risa muy desesperante que hizo que ambos hermanos vieran a quien estaba creando esa risa *

- Aunque sean un grupo pequeño, no hay que olvidar que estamos lidiando con uno de los últimos oráculos, que, no pudimos ni siquiera tenerlo en una prisión… – comento un chico cruzado de brazos y recargado en la puerta

- Es verdad… - dijo Berlioz – Y tampoco sabemos en donde se encuentran, ¿Cómo los quieres atacar Corban? –

- *hmph*… - solo se limito a hacer un gesto el hermano de en medio

Por un momento reino el silencio…

- ¿Qué hay de las llaves? – preguntó Berlioz

- Nada… No saben hacer ¡NADA! Los patéticos soldados – respondió Corban

- *sigh*… Un mes, y aun no encuentran las llaves… - dijo Athan - ¿Por qué no salimos nosotros a buscarlas? –

Ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco…

- ¿Y en donde pretendes buscar pequeño hermanito? – pregunto Corban con un tono burlesco

- Nuestros mismos padres las ocultaron, ¿no?... – pregunto muy satisfecho

- ¿Qué quieres decir Athan? – pregunto muy intrigado Berlioz

- ¿Qué no lo ven? – hizo un ademan refiriéndose a las montañas – Nuestros padres jamás confiarían algo tan importante de la familia, o mas bien, algo tan importante para "NUESTRO MUNDO ENTERO" a unos simples amigos –

Tanto como Berlioz como Corban comenzaban a mostrar interés en las palabras de su hermano menor.

- Y sabiendo como eran ellos de meticulosos… no dudo en que las llaves estén separadas en diferentes bosques… - finalizo Athan cruzándose de brazos

- _(riendo sádicamente)_… ¿Y como es que sabes que las ocultaron en los bosques? – dijo Corban

- Por que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en ir a pasar una tarde en los bosques de Getsemaní… - dijo muy convencido Athan

- Tiene coherencia lo que dices Athan… y es cierto, esas espantosas bestias no dudarían en destriparte si te ven cerca de sus dominios… - Comento Berlioz

- Ni hablar, me convencieron… - dijo Corban - ¿Cuándo piensan partir? –

- Cuanto más pronto mejor… no debemos dejar que se nos adelanten los Rebeldes – dijo Berlioz mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la inmensa ventana de la habitación

- Hare los preparativos con la armada mayor… de seguro que si les dan más batalla a los _"Cruentum", _mas desearan acabar con ellos – Dijo Corban

- Valla manera de hacer sacrificios Corban… y con la armada mayor… si que quieres acabar con ellos… - dijo Athan dando media vuelta

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?... los Rebeldes eran de nuestros más fieles aliados, y mira en donde están, escondidos tratando de armar una insolente guerra contra nosotros. –

- Haz lo que quieras, pero rápido, si es posible quiero salir esta misma noche – mando Berlioz

- _(con un tono burlesco)_… Claro, su majestad… - hizo una reverencia y se marcho burlándose el hermano de en medio

- ¿Algún día madurara? – pregunto Athan

- Desde el "incidente" quiere acabar lo más pronto posible con los Rebeldes… déjalo, algún día se le acabaran esos aires de grandeza… - dijo Berlioz

- Espero… yo también me voy, tengo que preparar a Sócrates… - dijo Athan

- No deberías de tenerla mucha confianza a ese caballo tuyo… después de todo… era de nuestro padre… búscate uno propio, que no este, manchado… -

- *hmph*… sabes, también me pregunto… ¿Cuándo dejaras atrás tu rencor? – pregunto Athan antes de marcharse

Cada uno de los hermanos hizo los preparativos para salir del castillo y comenzar la búsqueda de las presidas "llaves"…

De vuelta con Nadia y sus amigas: 

Cada una de ellas se encontraba atónita por lo que estaba escuchando…

- Y… ¿No te hizo nada?... – pregunto Jun muy preocupada

- No… simplemente dijo que ustedes y yo, somos las elegidas… - contesto Nadia

- Elegidas… ¿Para que?... – pregunto muy pensativa Elena

- Al parecer, cuando lo encontremos, nos dirá todo lo que queramos saber… por lo mismo quiero que sea lo más rápido posible… -

- _(Con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza)_… ¿No nos estarán haciendo una terrible broma de mal gusto? – preguntó Lily

- No – al contestar eso las 3 chicas voltearon a ver a Nadia, muy preocupadas por su rápida respuesta – Definitivamente… no estamos en nuestro mundo… -

- ¿A que te refieres Nadia? – pregunto muy insegura Jun

- Solo piensen… ¿por que estas frutas _(saco una de la bolsa de Jun) _son así?... jamás las habíamos visto antes… ¿E… esas bestias raras?... ninguna, por más que queramos que sea un dinosaurio… no creo que fuera a tener 3 ojos en cada lado… - agacho su cabeza y respiro hondo… - a…además… en la tierra no hay 3 lunas… -

Todas quedaron en shock cuando escucharon a Nadia decir eso…

- 3… ¿3 lunas?... – pregunto alarmada Lily

- Nadia… esto es muy grave… - dijo Elena tratando de mantenerse de pie

- ¿Cómo volveremos…? – pregunto Jun poniendo sus manos en su boca

- *sigh* lo mas importante ahora, es tratar de calmarnos y seguir adelante… si alguien sabe en donde y por qué estamos aquí, deberíamos preguntarle… -

- Y… ¿Cómo sabremos que no nos hará daño?... – pregunto Jun preocupada

- _(pensando)_… Si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no?... – dijo Elena

- Llegue a la misma conclusión cuando estaba sola… - dijo Nadia

Después de varias horas de caminar, al final, las chicas lograron llegar al río que tanto buscaban…

- *ummm* no veo ningún letrero que diga _Sintronia… -_ Dijo Lily mientras miraba a todas partes

- _(riendo)…_ Es por que no es Sintronia… es "Symphonia" – dijo Nadia

- *Ohhhh*… - dijo Lily

- Jamás había visto un río así… - dijo Elena muy sorprendida por el esplendido río

En eso, Nadia la volteo a ver…

_Cierto… Elena siempre había viajado con sus padres de vacaciones a los más increíbles lugares del mundo… supongo que ver un radiante color venir del agua, la hace recordar que esta con sus padres… ¡Ahora recuerdo!... su padre la había llevado unas cuantas ocasiones a cazar junto a el… ¿será por eso que supo donde atacar a la bestia del otro día?..._

Mientras pensaba eso Nadia, no se había dado cuenta de que las demás habían encontrado el letrero…

- ¡NADIA! – grito Lily

- *¿Ehhh? *… *Ahhh*… ¡Ya voy! – cuando por fin llego con ellas - ¿Si dice Symphonia? –

- …Si… - contesto Jun

- *sigh*… entonces hay que ir… - señalo al lado opuesto del camino

- E… ¿Enserió te dijo que… fueras al lado opuesto?... – pregunto Lily ocultándose detrás de Jun

- Si… -

- No hay tiempo que perder… hay que seguir… - dijo Elena

- Pe… pero vayan ustedes primero… - dijo Jun

Ambas chicas mayores las voltearon a ver con una sonrisa…

- Claro… recuerden que somos las mayores… - Dijo Nadia

- Y por lo tanto… debemos protegerlas… - termino Elena

Así; las 4 chicas se dirigieron al temeroso bosque que se miraba a lo lejos… teniendo fe de que alguien las encontrara antes de que llegara la noche… como ya habían visto horribles bestias en la mañana… no sabían que podría salir durante la noche… pero estaban juntas… eso era lo más importante.

Con los reyes: 

Unos soldados entraron en la habitación de Berlioz…

- _(se puso de rodillas)_ ¡Su majestad! -

- ¿Ya esta todo preparado?... –

- ¡Si! – asintió otro

- Bien… menciónenles a mis hermanos que ya estoy esperándolos – mandó

- ¡SI SEÑOR! – dijeron todos a una sola voz

Se puso su capa azul, y así salio del castillo, dirigiéndose a su caballo, tenia melena gris y su color era oscuro; montándose en el, comenzó a esperar a sus hermanos menores… de pronto, estas palabras volvieron a su mente:

"_Berlioz… la ira jamás es la respuesta… y, aunque seas el hermano mayor, no significa que heredaras el reino por completo… tus 2 hermanos presentan excelentes cualidades, no me sorprendería que tanto Corban como Athan, llegaran a ser el rey…" _

- *hmph*… Si la ira no fuera la respuesta… entonces ¿como es que yo sigo vivo y tu ya ni siquiera estas aquí?… - con un tono frió y con una actitud de "yo soy mejor" lo dijo

_-_ ¡Berlioz! – grito una voz

- ¿Athan? –

- ¿Dónde esta Corban…? – pregunto el joven hermano

- De seguro esta "peinándose" su esplendorosa melena – dijo con un tono burlesco

- *sigh*… no se como la soporta… - dijo Athan con un tono de fastidio

- ¡VAMONOS! – dijo con un grito de entusiasmo el hermano de en medio saliendo del castillo

Corban brinco directamente en la espalda de su corcel… que este era uno de color café con melena negra… y así salio disparado como si fuera solo… sus 2 hermanos solo voltearon sus ojos por la reacción de su "idiota" hermano.

Berlioz, también salio, algo más calmado que Corban… dejando atrás a Athan.

Cuando Athan subió a su caballo, (este era de color blanco, con la melena plateada… un caballo de verdad hermoso), hizo una señal a sus soldados de que se adelantaran… ellos a su vez, salieron detrás de Berlioz, dejando, también s Athan solo.

Antes de comenzar a trotar, a Athan le comenzó a doler un tanto la cabeza, y viendo una extraña imagen en su mente... al parecer era `él` inconciente durmiendo… y de pronto vio una extraña silueta de una… ¿chica?... besando su frente diciendo:

"_Gracias por salvarme…" _

- ¿Qué rayos…? – se pregunto…

Tratando de ignorar lo imaginado, se apresuro a alcanzar a sus hermanos… cuando llego con ellos, comenzaron a molestarlo…

- Vaya, vaya… la "princesa" se digno a alcanzar a sus hermanos – dijo Corban

- ¿Alcanzar?... te quería rebasar tortuga… -

Con eso, Athan se adelanto dejando detrás a un furioso Corban tratando de alcanzarlo… mientras Berlioz solo se limito a rebasarlo de nuevo dejándolo doblemente furioso.

_Gracias por… ¿salvarme?... no recuerdo haber salvado a una chica antes… ¿habrá sido una broma de Corban?... no… el no puede poner visiones en las personas… entonces… ¿Qué fue eso…? _

Por más que Athan quisiera pensar en otra cosa, no podía… como no vio el rostro de la chica… no pudo deducir que estaba pasando en su mente… durante todo el viaje estuvo recordando la silueta de la chica… esperando que no se le olvidara, para el momento en el que la fuera a ver en persona…

Con Nadia y sus amigas: 

Por fin las chicas pudieron llegar a lo que se le llamaría la "entrada del bosque"…

- *gulp*… ¿Segura que… es aquí?... – pregunto Lily muy alarmada y aun escondiéndose detrás de Jun

- Se… se supone… - dijo Nadia con un poco de miedo también

- Debería de estar aquí… ¿no?... – pregunto Jun

- ¿No te habrá mentido Nadia…? – tratando de ocultar su miedo pregunto Elena

- No que yo… **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **–

- **¡NADIA!** – las 3 gritaron al mismo tiempo

Lo que había pasado, fue que se abrió un extraño hueco de oscuridad debajo de los pies de Nadia, causando que esta, cayera dentro de el… alarmando así a sus amigas…

Pero no por mucho, les paso lo mismo a Elena, Jun y Lily… causando que las 3 cayeran también…

Dentro del abismo, las chicas se detuvieron en el medio de la "NADA"…

- _(tratando de estabilizarse)… _¿Están todas bien?... – pregunto Elena

- _(dando vueltas hacia su derecha)_… creo que… voy a vomitar… - dijo apenas Lily

- _(cubriendo sus ojos)_… es… **¡¿ESTAMOS MUERTAS!?** – pregunto Jun

- _(Deteniendo a Lily)_… parece que nadie se lastimo… y Jun… no estamos muertas… - dijo Nadia

- _(descubriéndose sus ojos)… _**¡¿QUE RAYOS?!...** – dijo Jun al ver en donde se encontraba

- Creía que esto solo pasaba en los videojuegos que tiene Lily… - dijo Elena

- Por más que quise que esto me pasara… **¡¿POR QUE TENIA QUE PASAR AHORA!?** – dijo Lily llorando y lamentándose de haber querido eso alguna vez

- **¡¿QUERIAS ESTAR EN UN ESPANTOSO MUNDO LLENO DE BESTIAS Y EN UN ABISMO SIN FIN?! **– le grito Elena queriéndola estrangular

- **¡YA NO SE GRITEN!** – Grito Jun causando que ambas la voltearan a ver – **¡QUIERO VOLVER A CASA!**... – comenzó a llorar… - **¡QUIERO VER A MIS PADRES, ABRAZARLOS Y DECIRLES CUANTO LOS QUEIRO; YA ME CANZE DE ESTE HORROSO LUGAR!** –

Elena se acerco a ella, a duras penas, y la consoló…

- Pe… perdón Jun… nunca debí desear algo así… - se disculpo Lily

- *sniff*… no… perdónenme ustedes… en este momento no debo perder la cabeza… - se limpio sus ojos… - debemos ser fuertes todas… -

Aunque estaban en una pésima situación… las 3 chicas sonrieron.

Nadia vio a sus amigas… y pensó:

"_Les prometo que las sacare de este lugar… cueste lo que cueste… las protegeré y daré mi vida si es necesario…"_

No sabía por que creyó que sería necesario dar su vida por ellas… pero se aseguro de mencionarlo para que sea más fuerte su promesa…

En ese instante… una pequeña luz bajo hacía Nadia y se puso en frente de ella…

- que… ¿Qué es eso?... – pregunto Lily

- ¿De donde salio?... – pregunto Jun

- ¡Nadia!... ¡Aléjate de ella! – grito Elena tratando de proteger a su amiga…

Pero algo llamo la atención de Nadia… parecía que el resplandor la había hipnotizado… haciendo que la fuera a tocar…

- **¡Nadia No! **– las 3 chicas gritaron, era lógico, ya habían pasado bastantes sorpresas que ya no querían una más

Cuando Nadia toco la luz… hizo que esta creciera más y más… causando que todo se iluminara… el resplandor era tan fuerte que todo lo que pudieron hacer fue cubrir sus ojos.

Jun y Lily se abrazaron por el miedo… y Elena trato de llegar a Nadia… pero antes de eso… _*pufff*_ el resplandor las llevo a una habitación que era muy calida… y cuando al fin llegaron… estas notaron que la gravedad cambio… haciéndolas caer directamente en el piso muy bruscamente…

- ¡AUUUUUU! - se quejo Lily…

- Lo… lo siento Lily… - dijo Jun al notar que había caído encima de ella

- _(frotando su cabeza)_… ¿Qué paso?... – pregunto Elena – hace poco estábamos en un abismo y ahora estamos en una clase de… ¿Habitación?... –

- ¿Una habitación?... – se pregunto Jun después de quitarse de encima de Lily

Nadia de pronto recordó:

"_Cuando lleguen al bosque… no te preocupes… nosotros las guiaremos…" _

- ¡Eso es! – grito

- ¿Por qué la emoción Nadia? – pregunto Elena

- ¡La luz!... ¡ellos mandaron la luz para que llegáramos aquí! –

De pronto escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a ellas… y cuando se abrió la puerta, se revelo a una bella mujer…

- Lo lamento mucho… - se disculpo – No debí traerlas así… pero era la única manera de que no se dieran cuenta de que era yo… me disculpo… - inclinando su cabeza dijo aquella mujer

Las 4 chicas se quedaron atónitas por ver a aquella bella mujer…

Continuara… 

_**Ufff un capitulo verdaderamente largo… espero no haberos mareado… por cierto… luego se revelara el rencor y aquel "incidente" que tienen Berlioz y Corban… n,n y también de que se trata la visión de Athan… y no... Los héroes no se llaman "Rebeldes" así les dicen los reyes por oponerse a su reinado… bueno, creo que es todo que decir… AHHH y en el siguiente capitulo: "LA EXPLICACION" espérenlo! **_


	5. Capitulo 4: Recuerdos

_**Bueno, después de entrar a la escuela, haber tenido que soportar a los maestros ¬¬" y por si fuera poco, estudiar para los exámenes… Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! n,n disfrútenlo: **_

Capitulo 4: Recuerdos… 

Las 4 chicas estaban totalmente atónitas por la hermosa imagen de aquella mujer; su cabello era largo y tenía un tono rojo al igual que el fuego, ojos azules de color celeste, una esplendida figura que, al verla, te hacia verla de rodillas.

- ¿umm…?... ¿Esta todo en orden?... – pregunto la bella mujer

- si… **¡SI!**... – dijo Jun algo alterada, causando que sus amigas reaccionaran.

- Este… - dijo Elena tratando de armar bien la frase… pero de pronto…

- **¡¿QUIEN ES USTED, Y POR QUE NOS TRAJO AQUÍ?!** –

- (_golpeando a Lily_) ¡**DEJA DE GRITAR**! – le grito Elena

De nuevo, comenzaron a pelear Elena y Lily, olvidando la situación en la que estaba, y por consiguiente, olvidando la presencia de la mujer…

- ¡**YA BASTA**! – Grito Nadia causando que sus amigas la voltearan a ver - *_sigh_*… discúlpenos mucho… - trato de disculparse… - lo que pasa es que hemos estado en este extraño lugar durante 2 días… y queremos saber porque estamos aquí… no queremos molestarla ni nada… - por alguna razón, todas vieron a Nadia extrañadas… era la primera vez que tomaba la voz de mando…

- (_soltando una dulce risa_)… No se preocupen… y no es necesario llamarme de "usted"… no soy tan mayor… - por un segundo, las chicas se sintieron en casa… aquella mujer, las hacia sentirse protegidas… - ¡ah!... por cierto, mi nombre es "_Artemisa_", es un placer conocerlas – volviendo a inclinar su cabeza, dijo Artemisa...

* Se abre la puerta *

- Artemisa… recuerda que no podemos usar magia por mucho tiempo, mas vale que ellas estén aquí, o si no… - comenzaba a decir una peculiar voz… haciendo que Nadia estuviera un poco inquieta…

Cuando vieron la extraña figura, las chicas se alarmaron… a decir verdad, ¿Quién no se alarmaría al ver a un individuo con una manta que lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies?... cualquiera comenzaría a sospechar.

- **¡USTED!** – grito Nadia, dejándolo atónito - **¡POR SU CULPA NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS METIDAS EN ESTE LIO! –**

- **¡¿Qué?! **– gritaron las demás

- E… ¡espera!... tengo una buena explicación para este malentendido… - trato de decir…

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Nadia dio un salto a la mesa de enseguida y aprovecho para tomar el pequeño cuchillo que estaba sobre de esta. No dudo en arrojarlo hacia el individuo frente a ella.

El cuchillo voló veloz hacia su destino, pero antes de que pudiera penetrar en el pecho de él; el cuchillo se ilumino de un color amarillo, y paro.

- ¿Qué… que es esto?... – pregunto Elena, un tanto alarmada…

- E… esta… flotando… - murmuraba Jun

- Increíble… - aunque estaba asustada, Lily no evito el estar impresionada

- Al parecer, sus habilidades están creciendo… y muy rápido para ser precisa -

Todas voltearon a ver a Artemisa, quien tenia su mano alzada y alrededor de su palma, se podía observar un resplandor, idéntico al del cuchillo.

- Vaya, vaya, si no lo hubieras detenido, no sabría que hubiera pasado hija… - dijo el extraño

- **¡¿HIJA?!** – solo se limitaron a decir

- _*sigh*_… si que son muchas sorpresas para un día… **¡PAPÁ, YA DEJA DE USAR ESA TONTA MANTA!** – grito Artemisa

- ¡De acuerdo!, nunca me puedo divertir… - dijo descubriéndose

Cuando se quito la manta, las chicas pudieron observar a un hombre normal (comparado con el que imaginaban), un poco menos alto que Artemisa, un tanto mayor, pero se miraba fuerte, de postura firme, que te intimidaba. Cabello canoso, ojos de color azul, idénticos a los de Artemisa y al igual que su cabello, de barba blanca, que te mostraba su sabiduría.

- Ahora que el señor misterioso se descubrió, creo que ya podemos calmarnos un poco… - volteo a ver a Nadia… - ¿Ocurre algo Nadia?... –

Elena, Jun y Lily se alarmaron (de nuevo) al escuchar a Artemisa decir el nombre de su amiga, cuando no se los había mencionado antes. Pero decidieron no tomarle tanta importancia al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Nadia.

Sus ojos se miraban perdidos, estaba totalmente inmóvil, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

- Nadia… **¡NADIA!** – solo podía decir Elena al ver el estado de su mejor amiga

- ¡¿Qué… qué le ocurre Artemisa?! – dijo Jun alarmada

- Tiene un shock… - respondió el padre de Artemisa

Todas lo voltearon a ver

- ¿Un "shock"? – pregunto Lily preocupada

- Significa que… actuó demasiado rápido, sin pensar, su cuerpo reacciono en "defensa" personal, al ver a mi padre, ella recordó el odio, por así decirlo, que le tiene, por haberla traído a nuestro mundo, y trato de defenderse de él… - completo Artemisa

- Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con que este en "shock"? – pregunto Elena

- En su mundo, su movimiento hubiera pasado un poco más lento, si se fijaron bien, ella estaba a un metro de la mesa, dio un salto, tomo un cuchillo y lo arrojo en menos de 2 segundos…además de que no es la primera vez que su defensa actúa así de rápido (recordando que ya hubo una primera vez que trato de romperle la cabeza con una piedra) - dijo el Padre de Artemisa recordando la piedra que le había arrojado la noche anterior

- O sea que… - murmuro Jun

- Como vienen de otro mundo, todos sus movimientos, y habilidades, se aumentaron el doble, todo lo que quieran hacer o pensar, será mucho mas rápido de lo normal - termino Artemisa – y debido a que no están acostumbradas, Nadia quedo en shock –

- ¡¿Y que hacemos para que deje de estar en ese trance?! – pregunto Elena

- Muy sencillo – dijo con un tono de satisfacción Artemisa, camino unos pasos atrás y comenzó a mover sus manos, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos, y de sus manos salían resplandores del mismo color, con esto… ella dijo:

"_**Vi**____**siderum**____**in**____**corpus**____**augeretur**____**potestas**____**mihi**____**ex istis virginibus**____**debetur**____**ET**____**movemur,**____**quod**____**quantum**____**est**____**milites**__**" **_

Las 4 chicas se iluminaron, y comenzaron a verse, queriendo saber si algo estaba cambiando. Después de que termino de hablar Artemisa, todas se sentían un tanto mejor, podían respirar mucho mejor, y Nadia salió del shock.

- ¡NADIA! – gritaron las 3 al ver que su amiga ya se movía

- Mi cabeza… - dijo Nadia sujetándola

- Tranquilas, ese efecto pasara en unos momentos… - dijo Artemisa sirviendo al parecer "té" – ahora, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a charlar civilizadamente? –

Todos se sentaron, aun Nadia se sentía un poco incomoda por la presencia del padre de Artemisa…

- Por cierto… mi nombre es Eros, mis disculpas por haberte asustado en tu mundo Nadia – dijo Eros, padre de Artemisa

- No hay problema… supongo que no podía dejar que nadie lo reconociera… - dijo Nadia un tanto a la defensiva

- Algo así, aunque su mundo este protegido contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, se puede usar la magia muy bien – dijo Artemisa mientras terminaba de servir la última tasa de té

- Entonces… la magia, si existe… - dijo Elena mientras levantaba su té

- ¡Bien!, ya podemos contestar sus preguntas, ¿Quién empieza? – dijo sentándose Artemisa

…

Todas estaban confundidas por lo acababan de ver, que ya no estaban tan seguras de querer saber la verdad, mucho menos pasar otro día más en ese raro mundo.

Tanto Eros como Artemisa no sabían que decir, esperaban que sus invitadas comenzaran a bombardearlos con preguntas complejas, acerca del mundo en el que se encontraban, pero al parecer, no salía nada de sus bocas.

- … ¿Chicas?... – trato de llamar su atención Eros

- ¿En donde estamos? – hizo la primer pregunta Jun

- Vaya, ya tenemos un comienzo – dijo con una sonrisa Artemisa – … Este mundo, es muy diferente del suyo… si pensaban que los caballeros, los hechiceros, y los trucos de magia, eran solo cuentos de niños… mas vale que dejen de pensar así… -

- Se encuentran en _Getsemaní…_ - dijo Eros

- …Getsemaní… - murmuro Lily

- ¿Cómo es que sabias el nombre de Nadia, si no te lo había dicho antes? – pregunto Elena desafiante

- Excelente pregunta – contesto Artemisa – como ya habrán notado, poseo grandes habilidades que me permiten crear magia… - hizo una pequeña pausa – soy lo que se le dice… un "Oráculo" –

- ¿O…oráculo?... – pregunto Elena

- Un ser mágico que tiene poderes para ver el futuro, presente y pasado, además de poseer la habilidad de hacer magia… - dijo Lily en voz alta

- Como dijo Lily, puedo ver el pasar del tiempo, tengo la habilidad de presentir el aura de un mago a distancia, y si veo a alguien, podré ver su vida, como si yo la hubiera vivido… -

- ¿Es por eso que… pudiste saber el nombre de Nadia?… - pregunto Jun

- Así es… -

Todas se miraban aun confundidas, tenían miedo de seguir preguntando, y de que la respuesta, fuera algo tenebroso…

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto Nadia

- Hasta que hablas… - dijo Eros – verán, nuestro mundo esta pasando por una crisis muy grande… me refiero a una guerra… -

- Una… guerra…- murmuro Elena

- Los actuales gobernantes de nuestro mundo, o sea los reyes, están buscando solo sus intereses personales, y debido a esto, muchas vidas se han sacrificado, vidas inocentes; muchos han tratado de levantarse contra ellos, pero sus esfuerzos han sido en vano… - dijo con un tono triste Artemisa

- No veo en que podamos ayudar nosotras – dijo tajantemente Elena

…

- Hija, ¿podrías traer el pergamino? – dijo Eros después de guardar unos momentos de silencio

- Claro… - dijo Artemisa levantándose

- Aunque no lo crean, las necesitamos… a todas… son nuestra única esperanza… -

- Aquí está papá – dijo Artemisa dejando el extraño royo

- Gracias Artemisa… - abriendo el pergamino, Eros comenzó a mostrárselos - ¿ven esto? – dijo apuntando a una extraña imagen

- No le entiendo a nada… - dijo Lily un tanto confusa

- ¿Te refieres a las llaves? – pregunto Nadia

- Así es… - con una mirada triste, Eros deslizo su mano sobre el pergamino – aun me cuesta trabajo verlo… -

- ¿ocurre algo Eros? – pregunto Jun

Artemisa observo la mirada de su padre… y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, le dio apoyo, como una buena hija…

- Este pergamino lo dibujo una niña… una niña con magia de oráculo… - dijo Artemisa

- ¡¿Todo esto lo dibujo una niña?! – pregunto alarmada Lily

Al ver lo grande, y perfectamente dibujado que estaba, sería algo obvio que se exaltaran las chicas; y claro, se observaba como una profecía perfectamente ilustrada…

- Se… ¿se supone que estas somos nosotras? – pregunto Elena

- …así es… - solo pudo responder Eros

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?... – pregunto Lily

- era tan joven… su poder era inigualable… - solo podía decir Eros mientras acariciaba el pergamino

- Los reyes… eso ocurrió… - Artemisa movió sus manos para abrir un extraño… portal…

"_**Cum virtute auxilium exhibere quod erat... praeterita…" **_

- ¿Qué… que es eso? – pregunto Jun

- Ya lo verán… ¿papá? – Pregunto Artemisa – no es necesario que veas…

- No te preocupes hija… - dijo levantando la cabeza – quiero verlo… -

Viendo que su padre estaba fuerte, Artemisa siguió proyectando en el portal, lo que ella alguna vez vivió, el pasado…

* Dentro del portal * 

_Se pueden ver 2 sombras femeninas viendo hacia una ventana._

_- no lo se majestad… no estoy muy segura de que este… - trato de decir una misteriosa mujer_

_- Artemisa… confío en que harás lo posible para que todo este bien, ¿si?... – dijo una bella mujer _

_- … si alteza… - dijo un poco confundida Artemisa _

_Ambas se encontraban en la habitación real, una habitación en la que los reyes y guerreros acostumbraban estar, donde se arreglaban los asuntos de todo Getsemaní. _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_Dentro del castillo, se escuchaba a alguien correr… _

_- ¡Artemisa!, ¡Artemisa! – se oía una voz angelical entre los pasillos_

_Saliendo de la habitación, Artemisa se encontró con una linda y pequeña niña._

_- *riendo*, Mía, ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto_

_- Te quiero mostrar algo – _

_- Mía, que bueno verte, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto la reina_

_- Buenos días su majestad, y amanecí muy bien gracias – dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia _

_- ¡Que linda! – Comento la reina – bueno, me tengo que retirar Artemisa, es hora de las lecciones de flauta de Athan. – dijo rearándose – por cierto, ¿Mía?, me gustaría ver de nuevo tus dibujos mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –_

_- ¡Claro su majestad! – respondió feliz Mía _

_La reina asintió, y se marcho, era una muy bella, muy agradable y una excelente amiga, nadie en todo Getsemaní duda por qué el rey se fijo en ella. _

_- Entonces… ¿Qué me querías mostrar? – pregunto Artemisa _

_- ¡Cierto!… - paso a la habitación y puso su lienzo en la mesa para que lo viera _

_Al verlo, Artemisa se impresiono, y se alarmo al instante… _

_- … ¿Mía…? ¿Que es esto?... – _

_- Es un sueño que tuve ayer, es acerca de las guardianas, aquí están las 4, llegando a los bosques cercanos de Symphonia, y aquí están… - _

_- Espera un segundo… - la interrumpió_

…

_- ¿Desde cuando… haz podido ver esta clase de sueños?... – preguntó viéndola_

_- Siempre he podido, todos mis dibujos son así, solo que este es el primero que lleva una historia en el – respondió inocentemente _

_- Mía… esto no es una historia… - dijo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinándose _

_- ¿no entiendo? – _

_- Debí imaginarlo… Mía… ¡tú también eres un oráculo! – Afirmo Artemisa _

_- Un… ¿oráculo?... – pregunto confundida _

_- ¡Claro que si!, tan solo mira tu dibujo… - apunto hacia el – dibujaste tu sola esta historia, que en realidad es la profecía, en la que las guardianas vendrán a salvarnos… - _

_- soy… ¿soy como tu?... – estaba totalmente paralizada_

_- tengo que decirla a papá… y después se lo mostraremos a los reyes… - _

_- ¡Espera! – _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – _

_- No lo has visto todo… - dijo con un tono triste… - mira… - descubrió el dibujo_

_En el, se podía observar una terrible lucha, entre las mismas guardianas y… los príncipes de Getsemaní… _

_- Espera… ¿los malvados que tomaran todo nuestro mundo… son… los príncipes?... – dijo confundida Artemisa… _

_- Me asuste mucho en mi sueño… y además, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que ellos se conviertan en los reyes… - _

_- ¿Reyes?... – pregunto mirándola_

_- si, así los llamaran en el futuro, como ninguno heredara el poder, los 3 se levantaran contra su padre y… lo derrotaran… - dijo con lágrimas Mía_

_- ¡Debemos evitar esto!...- trato de decir Artemisa_

_- …es imposible… si soy como tu, un oráculo… - pauso un momento… - quiere decir que se cumplirá… - _

…

_- y además… - trato de decir Mía, pero Artemisa no la escuchó_

_- aun así, llamare a papá, estoy segura que el sabrá que hacer – salió corriendo_

_Mía se quedo sola, y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al recordar lo demás…_

_- …papá…hermana… - sonrió un poco – los voy a extrañar… - _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Fuera del portar, todas estaban anonadadas con lo que estaban viendo, y tanto Eros y Artemisa se sentían un poco tristes al recordar a Mía…

Aun así, Artemisa volvió a mover sus manos y dijo:

"_**Adjuva me videre nunc ... III post annis ..." **_

El portal se movió de una manera extraña... y por fin, proyecto lo que Artemisa pidió…

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Todo parecía perdido… el reino estaba cayendo en manos de la oscuridad… y dentro del castillo, se libraba una batalla a muerte, entre el Rey, y su propio hijo… _

_Afuera se encontraban tratando de escapar la Reina, Eros, Artemisa y Mía. _

_- ¡Su majestad, no podemos volver, es muy tarde! – trataba de convencer Eros a la Reina_

_- ¡No puede ser!... aun debe de haber tiempo… - decía con lagrimas en los ojos la bella Reina…_

_Todos parecían entretenidos en sus propios asuntos… fuera de la carroza, se veía como los guardias del castillo peleaban contra unas extrañas bestias que estaban a favor de los atacantes del reino… y dentro, Eros y Artemisa trataban de calmar a la Reina…_

_Mientras la pobre Mía estaba nerviosa, todo esto ya lo había visto en sus sueños… que hace 3 años descubrió que eran visiones, que profetizaban lo que le ocurriría a todo Getsemaní… nada bueno para ser precisos… _

_El pequeño corazón de Mía parecía perder la esperanza… su cabeza estaba sufriendo dolores de cabeza… por más que quería, no podía concentrase… sabia lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo vio venir de muchas maneras… su futuro parecía perdido… hasta que… _

"…_**gracias por salvarme…" **_

_Una dulce voz se escucho en su cabeza… y en su mente, logro ver 2 siluetas, ambas familiares para ella… veía lo que estaba ocurriendo… en ese momento comprendió lo que significaba esa visión… _

_- ¡Pues claro! – dijo en voz alta… su mente se iluminaba, y sabia lo que debía hacer… aunque significara… pasar por muchos peligros…_

_Su padre y su hermana, estaban tratando de hacer entrara en razón a la pobre Reina… _

_- …hasta luego… los amo… - dijo con una lagrima en los ojos… _

_Aprovecho el momento para saltar de la carroza y salir corriendo en dirección al castillo… _

_- Mi Reina, es muy tarde… ellos ya hicieron su decisión… no podemos… - _

_- ¡MIA! – grito la Reina interrumpiendo a Artemisa_

_Ambos, padre e hija, voltearon desconcertados, y al ver la pequeña figura de Mía huyendo hacia el castillo, ambos se alteraron y comenzaron a gritar… _

_- __**¡MIA, VUELVE AQUÍ! **__– Trataba de llamar la atención de Mía Artemisa - __**¡MIA QUE NO ENTIENDES! **__– pero todo parecía inútil… _

_-__**¡MIA!... ¡MIA!... **__– solo podía repetir el nombre de su amada hija… - Debo ir por ella… - _

_- __**¡PERO PAPA…! **__– trato de hacer razonar a su padre… pero fue inútil…_

_Eros ya había saltado de la carroza, dio media vuelta, y dijo…_

_- __**¡YO IRE POR ELLA!, ¡TU CUIDA A SU MAJESTAD!... ¡LA TRAERE DEVUELTA, Y AL REY!... – **__decía muy convencido, mientras observaba como la carroza se alejaba rápidamente… _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Cuando Mía llego al castillo, estaba convencida de que lo encontraría… a esa persona que los rescataría de todo esto… que los salvaría de la oscuridad. Recorrió los pasillos del castillo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo… pero jamás se imagino con quien se toparía primero…_

_- Vamos… debes de estar por aquí… - decía en su mente… - ¡¿En donde estas…?! – su mente dejo de pensar al sentir el choque con algo… o mas bien… con alguien… _

_La pobre cayó al suelo al sentir el impacto contra alguien… y para su desgracia… no era la persona que estaba buscando. Cuando volteo su miraba para ver que era lo que la había hecho caer… se llevo una muy desagradable sorpresa…_

_- … hay…no… - dijo con miedo… - ¡BERLIOZ! -_

_El chico parecía tener una mirada perdía, llena de odio, y en su espada, se notaba como la sangre bajaba lentamente… _

_Mía volteo lentamente al cuarto que estaba a lado de ellos… y en él pudo observar la figura de alguien en el suelo… sin aliento… sin vida… _

_- __**¡SU MAJESTAD!**__ – grito con pánico la pequeña… _

_Al ver como esta gritaba, Berlioz, alzo su espada con irritación… detestaba esa frase… y más cuando su padre era quien recibía este titulo… _

_- Be… __**¡BERLIOZ ESPERA!**__ – solo pudo decir Mía mientras cubría su rostro, pensando que ese era su final… _

_Antes de que Berlioz bajara completamente su manchada espada, alguien se abalanzó contra el, golpeando su rostro, protegiendo a Mía._

_- __**¡PAPÁ!**__ – grito al ver a su padre alzando su espada en señal de batalla contra Berlioz_

_- …ah… - Berlioz parecía noqueado por el golpe de Eros –…tú… - con un tono de irritación dijo al ver al general frente a el… _

_- __**¡MIA HUYE DE AQUÍ!**__ – grito antes de comenzar un duelo de espada contra el furioso príncipe… _

_Mía se paro inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiera huir, escucho una muy cansada voz… volteo hacia la habitación de donde había salido el príncipe, y logro ver a un moribundo Rey. Corrió hacia él y trato de levantarlo._

_- Tr…tranquilo su majestad… no… no se preocupe… estoy segura de que… podremos salir de esto… - decía la pobre mientras trataba de levantarlo _

_De pronto, recordó que su hermana, Artemisa, le había enseñado un hechizo de curación… _

_- No se preocupe… muy pronto se sentirá mejor… - alzo sus manos, y comenzó a decir… _

"_**Ab initio lignum vi, quaeso, ut me curare vulnera corporis...**__**"**_

_Mientras tanto, en la dura batalla entre el príncipe y el general, Berlioz, se inquieto mucho al escuchar a la pequeña recitando aquel hechizo; fue cuando todo parecía claro para el… _

"_Ta… ¡Tan solo es un dibujo!", "a veces tengo sueños, en los que los veo a todos ustedes…", "No me gusta presumir de lo que puedo hacer… "_

_Frases de Mía volvían a su mente… frases raras para una niña de 11 años… _

_- tu…tu… - mientras su espada chocaba contra la de Eros… pudo ver lo que estaba pasando frente a él, y dando un golpe feroz hacia el general grito - __**¡TU ERES UN MALDITO ORACULO!**__ – _

_Antes de poder terminar el hechizo, Mía volteo aterrorizada por la expresión y la mirada que le daba el príncipe, una mirada de ira, que con solo verla, te quedabas paralizado… _

_- __**¡TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO!...**__ – en ese momento, Berlioz fue rodeado por una aura negra, y alzando su mano izquierda, dio ordenes de atacar a la pobre niña._

_Pero no cualquier cosa ataco a Mía… debajo del príncipe, estaba su sombra, y de esta salio una especie de silueta en forma de bestia, una terrible bestia… _

_- __**¡TU LO SABIAS!**__ – dijo exaltado mientras la bestia tomaba forma, y se comenzaba a mover… _

_Mía quedo petrificada al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. La bestia por fin tomo una forma horrorosa de un dragón, un dragón con espantosos ojos rojos… _

_Eros estaba en el suelo tratando de recobrar el conocimiento, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde…_

_- __**¡MIA…HUYE!...**__ – decía adolorido Eros _

_- __**¡CALLATE!**__ – replico Berlioz, y detrás de el, la cola del dragón, aplasto a Eros, sin dejarlo moverse… - __**¡DE NO SER POR TUS ESTUPIDAS VISIONES, NADIE HUBIERA SALIDO CON VIDA!**__ – jamás en la vida Eros había visto a Berlioz tan furioso… no parecía aquel muchacho a quien entreno desde la infancia… - Pero no te preocupes… voy a devolverte el favor… - _

_En ese momento, el dragón alzo su garra, viendo esto, Mía intento correr, pero fue muy tarde, ya que dejo caer la garra sobre ella. Y ya teniendo a la pequeña debajo de su enorme pata… comenzó a aplastarla…_

_- __**¡AHHHHHHHHH!...**__ – gritaba con desesperación… _

_- __**¡BERLIOZ DEJALA IR!**__ … __**¡TE LO SUPLICO!**__ … - decía con lágrimas en los ojos Eros. _

_- __**¡CALLATE!**__ – Grito con furia el príncipe - ¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarla ir? – Fue cuando lo vio con una mirada de desprecio – Todos ustedes… me arrebataron mi futuro… lo que es __**MIO**__ por derecho… - dijo lentamente… mientras el dragón mantenía a Eros fuera de alcance de su hija… _

_- __**¡PAPÁ!**__ – la pobre Mía gritaba más y más al sentir el terrible peso de la bestia._

_- __**¡BERLIOZ…!**__... te lo… imploro… __**¡DEJALA IR!**__... – más lagrimas bajaban del rostro de Eros_

_Al ver la expresión de Eros, Berlioz soltó una cínica carcajada…_

_- Deberías verte… ¡El gran Eros, el mejor general que haya conocido __**TODO**__ Getsemaní, llorando por su pequeña!... que débil eres… - esto ultimo lo dijo con despecho – Si tu hubieras decidido entrenarme a mi, y solo a mi… - _

_- __**¡PAPÁ!**__ – Mía sentía como poco a poco la garra la aplastaba más y más… _

_- … mi padre hubiera visto que soy el verdadero heredero de todo el reino, y nada de esto estuviera pasando… - continuo ignorando los quejidos de la pequeña… - pero al parecer, aun sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir… - volteo a ver con odio a Mía… - decidieron seguir con sus aires de grandeza, pensando que podían evitar que todo esto pasara… - _

_- Be…Berlioz… te lo imploro… te lo suplico… déjala… - ya no podía ver como su hija poco a poco perdía su aliento… era una tortura para el… _

_Volvió a soltar una última carcajada… _

_- No pude pedir una mejor manera de herirte, y yo que pensaba buscarte y matarte poco a poco… pero admitámonos… __**¡ESTO ES MUCHO MEJOR! **__-_

_- __**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__ – un último grito dio Mía… ya que el dragón, por órdenes de Berlioz, la había soltado… _

_Hubo un momento de silencio… ya que, aunque soltó a Mía, aun mantenía a Eros debajo de la cola del dragón… _

_- *sigh*… Bien… nos veremos después mi general… o más bien… te destruiré después… - _

_Antes de partir… se escucho una muy fuerte explosión fuera del castillo… y se podía observar como fuego salía del bosque…_

_- Parece que Corban hizo lo que debía… - dijo con un tono burlesco_

_Al escuchar esto, Eros levanto la mirada, y dejo ver como su rostro, lleno de lágrimas, mostraba mucha preocupación._

_- Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como decían… disfruta tus últimos días de vida… porque no te tendré compasión… _

_Con esto, le hizo una señal al dragón, y este se devolvió a su forma de sombra, y se vio como Berlioz, se desvanecía tras aquella aura negra… _

…

_Al ver que se había ido, Eros, con la poca fuerza que tenia, se levanto, y camino poco a poco, hacia Mía. _

_Ya estando cerca de ella, la tomo en sus brazos; y comenzó a hablarle…_

_- …M…Mía… - _

_Pero no respondía…_

_- …Mía… __**¡MIA!...**__ – dio un grito en desesperación… _

…

_- …p…pa… ¿papá?... - _

_- … ¿M…Mía?... – dijo con un tono de confusión… _

_- …me alegra que… estés bien… - decía poco a poco la pequeña Mía, apenas podía abrir los ojos…_

_- …si…si hija… ¿tu…tu como te sientes…? – no paraban las lagrimas… _

_- …un poco cansada…quiero dormir un poco… - decía con sus ojos cerrados y tras escuchar esto… Eros sintió como su corazón se rompía poco a poco… _

_- …re…respira poco a poco Mía… estarás bien… ya veras… - se le hacia un nudo la garganta… - …ya veras que todo cambiara… y que te pondrás mejor… - _

_- …eso…eso espero… papi… - entonces fue cuando Mía abrió un poco sus ojos… - ¿papi?... – pregunto… _

_- … ¿si hija?... – dijo con temor… _

_- …veo…veo a mami… - _

_Ahí termino todo… del rostro de Eros, no pararon de salir lágrimas tras escuchar aquella frase de la pequeña…_

_- …es… es muy bonita… es… es igual a mi… a mi hermanita… - poco a poco su voz se hacia más débil… _

_- …Si… si mi niña… es igual a tu hermana, y a ti… ambas… las 3… son muy hermosas… son casi princesas… - fue cuando Eros, alzo a Mía dándole un abrazo, y con su mano, acarició la pequeña cabeza de Mía…_

_- … ¿pa…papi?... – su voz ya no parecía tener fuerzas… _

_- … ¿si… si mi niña?... – _

_- …ma…mami…y… y yo… - bajo un poco Eros a Mía para ver su rostro, por última vez… - …los amamos… y… y los extrañaremos… - _

_- …Mía… - Eros volvió a abrazar a Mía… sintiendo como poco a poco su pequeño corazón… dejaba de latir… _

_- y… y nosotros a ustedes… sa…salúdame a mami… - dijo con la voz cortada… _

_Y con una última sonrisa… Mía cerró sus ojos… y su corazón… paro…_

_La tristeza invadió a Eros, y el llanto no paraba, sus lágrimas caían como una cascada en verano… su pequeña hija… había muerto…_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Fuera del castillo, se miraba un bosque cubierto en llamas… una carroza destrozada… y una figura llorando… _

…

_- ¿Mi…Mía?... – decía Artemisa en susurro… _

_Y como esta podía sentir la presencia de otro ser mágico a kilómetros de distancia… noto que el aura de su hermana, había desaparecido… _

_- …Mía… - dijo poniendo su cabeza bajo sus brazos… - …no… no… no… - _

…

_Aquella noche… fue la que cambio todo… en la cual, se vio que todo Getsemaní, no volvería a ser el mismo… donde los reyes, perecieron… cuando los príncipes tomaron el control… y en la cual, la pequeña niña que había previsto el futuro del reino… había muerto… _

_La noche a la que llaman… La última esperanza… _

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Tras parar el portal… se podía observar a 4 chicas con lágrimas… unas resistiendo el dolor… y otras dejándolo salir…

- como ven… - unas pocas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Eros… - esto es grave… -

El cuarteto volteo a ver a Eros…

- no por ser niñas, o mujeres… - Eros se levanto y descubrió la cortina… - ellos… no se detendrán, hasta que consigan lo que quieren… -

- …se que es duro chicas, y que… lo que acaban de ver, es motivo para que no quieran estar aquí… -

Todas se voltearon a ver…

- pero las necesitamos… no solo nosotros… todo nuestro mundo… - continúo Artemisa

- son nuestra única esperanza… - término la frase Eros…

…

En ese instante… Nadia se levantó con la cabeza baja…

- ¡Cuenten conmigo! - dijo con una seguridad impresionante

Eros y Artemisa sintieron como un aliento de alivio venia sobre ellos…

- ¡Y conmigo! – Lily siguió a su amiga

- ¡Yo no me quedo atrás! –

- ¡Ni yo! –

Se escucharon después las voces de Elena y Jun.

- _*sigh*_… que alivio… - dijo muy contenta Artemisa

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Eros - ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Miró con una mirada de confianza a las 4 chicas… - ustedes fueron elegidas… deslumbran su poder, ustedes, ¡Son nuestras guardianas, con las 4 de nuestro lado, no podremos perder! –

Después de haber pasado una terrible noche, y de haber viajado por horas, por fin, las chicas se sentían en familia… y ya no parecían tenerle miedo a aquel mundo que era nuevo para ellas.

- ¡Excelente! – Artemisa fue al horno y comenzó a preparar la… ¿cena?...

- A… ¿Artemisa, qué estas haciendo? – dijo un poco desconcertado el padre de esta

- ¡Hay que estar preparados!, y no podemos comenzar con el estomago vació… además… deben descansar… todo esto es algo nuevo, y deben asimilarlo… - decía con un tono de felicidad mientras partía la verdura… - ¿Qué les parece si cenamos y descansan esta noche?, ya mañana habrá tiempo de pasar al entrenamiento –

…

- ¡Hay que descansar! – dijo Artemisa alzando el cuchillo para picar…

- ¡SI! –

- ¡YO IBA A DECIR ESO!

- ¡EXCELENTE IDEA HIJA! –

- ¡QUE LINDA ARTEMISA!

- ¡YO TENGO HAMBRE! –

Todos dijeron al verla… nadie quisiera sacar el lado gruñón de Artemisa… recordaron que siendo el último oráculo que existía, podía tener un poder sin igual…

Pasaron un buen rato después de haber visto aquella trágica noche.

Tanto Eros como Artemisa se miraban contentos… aun cuando recordaron a Mía… estaban cumpliendo lo que su hija y hermana había predicho… esforzarse por hacer que las guardianas salven a Getsemaní…

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Ya cada una en sus habitaciones, Nadia se tomo el tiempo para meditar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en su vida… y mirando las 3 lunas de aquel mundo… recordaba a su hermano…

"_**¿tu quien eres?..." **_

Dentro de su mente escucho la voz de un misterioso chico… y solo pudo cubrirse sus oídos, era algo que daba dolor de cabeza…

"_**¿De donde vienes?... ¿Qué quieres de mi?..." **_

Al escucharla, volteo a ver la luna mayor, y alcanzo a distinguir la figura de un chico… parecía recostado en el suelo…

- ¿Será el…? – La voz se detuvo… - _*hehe*_… ¿Qué me esta pasando?... no creo que escuchar voces sea algo que deba pasar… - volteo a ver a las lunas de nuevo… - ¿Quién… quien era el?... _*sigh*_… papá… mamá… por favor… cuiden a Eric… - dijo recostando su cabeza en la almohada

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

* Del otro lado de Symphonia…* 

Se encontraban guardias fuera de sus casas de campaña… estaban un poco preocupados… no querían que ningún Cruentum se les acercara…

Y no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba el menor de los reyes, recostado observando las estrellas…

"_**Gracias por salvarme…" **_

- _*sigh*_… ¿Qué me esta pasando?... – Athan cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha…

Abrió un poco sus dedos… y en la luna mayor de Getsemaní… logro ver la silueta de una chica… la misma que había visto en su mente…

Se levanto rápidamente, pero poco después la silueta desapareció…

- _*sigh*…_ no me puede estar pasando esto… - volvió a tirarse en el piso…

- ¿Volviendo a soñar despierto hermanito? – pregunto el molesto Corban

- No molestes – dijo con un tono de enfado

- Bien… - encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta

- ¡Espera! – dijo Athan

- … si que eres bipolar… - dijo Corban con tono de fastidio

- ¿Recuerdas a la niña que aparecía en tus sueños? – preguntó de la nada el menor

- ¿Qué con eso? – decía confundido

- Antes… decías que una niña iba a visitarte en tus sueños para jugar contigo… ¿recuerdas?... –

- Si… pero… fue hace mucho… -

- ¿No recuerdas como era?... –

- Tu si que estas mal… fue hace ¡MUCHO!... que no me acabas de escuchar… además, era algo de niños… -

…

- debí imaginar eso de parte de ti… e… ¡es más!, no se ¿Por qué rayos te pregunte? -

- y dices que yo soy el loco… hasta luego soñador… - dijo Corban antes de marcharse…

- _*he*…_ espero no estar volviéndome loco… - dijo mirando las lunas… - …mamá… -

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Dentro de una casa de campaña… se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos… con sus manos sobre su boca estaba recordando lo que alguna ves fue… el pasado…

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Se miraban 2 figuras, una de ellas, era la del General Supremo, conocido como Eros. La otra, pertenecía a un muchacho, que al parecer estaba muy furioso. _

_- __**¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES!?**__- pregunto en un tono alto – __**¡SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDO CREAR ENERGIA PARA DEFENDERME, COMO PODRE HEREDAR EL PODER DE MI PADRE!**__ – _

_- Berlioz… nada es imposible… - decía muy tranquilo el General _

_- __**¡CLARO QUE SI!**__ – Detuvo sus gritos y solo bajo su mirada - … que no lo ves... mi padre fue hijo único, mi abuelo también, y así ha sido siempre… por derecho, ellos heredaban el poder… pero yo… debo competir contra mis hermanos, y aunque sea el hijo mayor, no tengo derecho a __**NADA**__… - _

…_Invadió el silencio…_

_- Berlioz, recuerda que, aunque, no llegaras a heredarlo, eso no te hará menos que tus hermanos, al contrario, si no muestras rencor ante esto, serás un verdadero príncipe… - dijo Eros enterrando su espada en el pasto_

_- príncipe… eso es todo… - dijo murmurando_

_- ¿pasa algo?... – _

_- __**¡QUE NO QUIERO SER UN PRINCIPE, QUIERO SER EL REY, SOY EL MAYOR Y ES MI…!**__ – _

_- ¡Berlioz! – se escucho una imponente voz_

_- …papá… - solo se limito a decir_

_- Su majestad… - se inclino Eros en señal de respeto_

_- Eros… por favor, necesito un tiempo a solas con mi hijo… - dijo con una mirada fija en Berlioz_

_- Como usted ordene… - se levanto, volvió a hacer una reverencia, y se marcho._

…

_- …papá yo… - _

_- ¿Tan importante es para ti reinar? – pregunto el padre_

_- …no reinar… - decía con la cabeza baja _

_- hijo… ¿entonces, que es lo que te tiene así? –_

_- es… el tener que demostrar que soy merecedor del poder… ¿es necesario?, tú no tuviste que demostrar nada… - _

_- *sigh*… al parecer… no han entendido lo que es "heredar" el poder… ¿cierto?... – dijo con un tono triste y mirando hacia el cielo_

_- ¿"entender"…? – _

_- *sigh*… __Berlioz… la ira jamás es la respuesta… y, aunque seas el hermano mayor, no significa que heredaras el reino por completo… tus 2 hermanos presentan excelentes cualidades, no me sorprendería que tanto Corban como Athan, llegaran a ser el rey…-_

_- …papá… - dijo algo confundido_

_El padre, solo pudo dar media vuelta, aun con una mirada triste… _

_- …hijo… no olvides eso… jamás… - _

_Berlioz se inquieto mucho por aquellas palabras de su padre… "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" simplemente se preguntaba. _

_Volteo con su espada, que Eros había clavado en el pasto, puso su mano derecha en el mango (de donde se toma), y miro el horizonte… a sus 16 años de edad, aun no había podido ser capaz de mostrarle al reino que es él, quien reinará… y eso era lo que siempre lo sacaba de quicio._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

Soltó una pequeña risa…

- ya veremos quien es el que se quede con todo… - dijo mirando la puerta de su casa… refriéndose a sus 2 hermanos menores…

Continuara…

_**Por fin! Si que es un capitulo bastante extenso… y creía que los anteriores eran… :P bueno… me inspire con las canciones de "the las nigh" de skillet y "Listen to youre heart" de DHT :3 bien… ahora una pequeña explicación…**_

_**No, no es la misma chica que vio Corban, a la que esta viendo Athan**_

_**Los "-/-/-/-"significan que cambian de escenario o de tiempo :P **_

_**Bueno creo que es todo! ;) Gracias a los pocos que leen esta historia (espero que con el tiempo sean más :P) **_

_**Hasta el siguiente capitulo:3 **_


	6. Capitulo 5: Confianza

_**Hasta que! n,n después de casi… 3 meses de no tener inspiración… o mas bien dicho de no escribir P: aquí esta el capitulo 5! (pude llegar al 5!) n,n. Bueno los siguiente capítulos (incluyendo este) serán para cada una de las guardianas :DD (con muy pocas escenas de los reyes D: ) disfruten! ;) **_

Capitulo 5: Confianza

La mañana era calida, se respiraba un aire exquisito, aunque fuese otro mundo, ver el amanecer de Getsemaní no tenia precio.

Jun era el tipo de chica que amaba madrugar, ver el sol salir era su parte favorita del día, daría lo que fuera por ver ese espectáculo que la calmaba por dentro. Por un simple momento, olvido todas sus preocupaciones. Al abrir la ventana de su habitación, sintió como el viento pegaba en su rostro y dando un suspiro dijo:

- Nada mejor que el viento acariciándome en la mañana -

Observo detenidamente como las flores se desabotonaban poco a poco. Solo le basto ver eso para dar un increíble salto de su ahora cama, vestirse rápido e irse a verlas más de cerca.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Al salir, noto al caminar por el pasillo que aun sus amigas, y sus nuevos amigos, seguían dormidos. _'que flojos', _se dijo así misma mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto. Pero eso no la detuvo, al caminar de puntas, trato de no hacer ningún sonido, y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras. Ya abajo, vio el pequeño recibidor que tenía la acogedora cabaña, bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro, sonrió inocentemente, sujetó la pequeña perilla de la puerta, y salio diciendo:

- …Buenos días… padre, madre… -

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En algún lugar lejos:

Se observaban muchas tropas acercarse a la aldea, pero antes de que estas pudieran entrar en ella, los guardias salieron, he impidieron el paso de sus "inesperados" visitantes.

- Lo lamento mucho caballeros, pero las ordenes son claras; absolutamente **nadie** puede entrar a **Tahbet** sin autorización directa de los reyes. – Dijo el que parecía ser el soldado líder – no por ser parecida a **Yanus**, tenemos las mismas reglas. -

- ¡Apártense principiantes! – se escucho una voz a lo lejos de donde se encontraba la entrada a Tahbet.

Poco a poco los soldados se iban apartando, permitiendo que se observara a 3 figuras muy familiares a lo lejos.

- ¿Algún problema "general"? – dijo esta ultima palabra con un tono burlesco el hermano mayor.

- ¡SU…SU MAJESTAD! – dijo algo sorprendido, he inclinándose continuo - ¿A… que se deben sus… deslumbrantes… presencias? – pero continuo su tono temeroso

- ¡No es de tu INCUMBENCIA!, ahora… **¡SAL DEL CAMINO BASURA! **– dijo con un tono de furia Corban

- ¡TU, el de arriba! – dijo Berlioz llamando la atención del encargado de levantar la entrada del puente. - **¡BAJA EL MALDITO PUENTE!** – su paciencia se acababa…

- C...como diga… su… su majestad… - y así, se bajo el puente.

Athan solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver como sus hermanos entraban triunfantes a Tahbet. '_cuando se portarán decentemente', _pensó para si mismo. Siguiendo a sus hermanos, se dispuso a entrara a la aldea.

Todos en la aldea se impresionaron al ver a los 3 reyes, y temerosos, salían a su encuentro, a darles la reverencia "merecida" a cada uno. Sin saber porque, sin conocerlos, sin haberlos visto antes, sus 3 presencias, causaban mucho temor en cualquier persona, ¿será por los rumores de sus oscuros poderes?, no sabían porque, y no lo querían averiguar…

El trío de hermanos, solo ignoro a sus súbditos, y se dispusieron a entrar en el templo de la aldea, autorizando al jefe de dicha aldea a ir a su encuentro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

De vuelta con nuestras heroínas:

Al oler el bello aroma de la primera flor, Jun se sentía aliviada, como si no estuviese en otro lugar desconocido. Poco a poco, observando el salir del sol, se sentó, y recordó los maravillosos momentos que le recordaban su hogar en la tierra.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- "_Jun, hija, deberías dormir más, estas de vacaciones después de todo" – _termino de decir una hermosa mujer.

- _"No gracias mami, me gusta despertarme temprano, y verlos cuando se van a trabajar" – _dijo con una inocente sonrisa una pequeña niña

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- ¿Es bello cierto? – dijo una voz, despertando del recuerdo a la heroína

- ¡EROS! – dijo sorprendida, no se esperaba ver al antiguo general

- Son excelentes padres, ¿cierto? – pregunto con un tono nostálgico

- … ¿Qué?... – comento casi susurrando.

Acaso… ¿Eros sabia lo que estaba pensando… y cómo? No era de sorprenderse, existían muchas cosas raras en Getsemaní, que a Jun no se le hizo extraño que aquel individuo pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

- Olvida lo que dije, (_rió inocentemente), _suelo decir cosas sin sentido cuando recuerdo a mi pequeña hija – y sin mas, Eros dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a entrar en la pequeña cabaña.

- Eros… - solo se limito a decirse a si misma Jun.

Era obvio, tanto Artemisa como Eros, pasaron por muchos problemas… mientras que ellas… parecían felices en su mundo, en donde… las guerras no las afectaban físicamente… como a ellos.

De las cuatro, a Jun le afectaban más emocionalmente los sentimientos de los demás. El ver a las personas sufrir, sin poder decirles nada, era lo que la hacia caer. Ser una niña tímida, de pocas palabras, de verdad que es una _maldición_, el querer ayudar a alguien, sin siquiera poderle dirigir la palabra, era frustrante, Jun mantenía una lucha interna con la _desconfianza_, y aunque todo tiene un _'por que'_, ella siempre se mantenía como un libro cerrado, siempre impidiendo que cualquiera, pudiese abrir dicho cerrojo. No quería ser una carga, por lo mismo, se negaba a 'dejarse leer' por alguien más, incluyendo, a sus propias amigas.

- **¡JUN!** -

- ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿Qué?! – dijo al escuchar otra voz, al parecer, sin darse cuenta, estaban evitando que Jun se sumergiera en sus pensamientos.

- ¡VEN A DESAYUNAR, TODO ESTA LISTO! – grito una hermosa pelirroja. - ¡APRESURATE, ANTES DE QUE SE ENFRIE! -

- …ya… ¡Ya voy! – dijo algo desconcertada

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que Eros se marcho?... se preguntaba mientras se levantaba. No era su mejor mañana, jamás se había puesto a pensar detenidamente es su situación en la Tierra, y aunque ignoraba lo que ocurría fuera de la ciudad, nunca se había sentido tan culpable.

Cuando entro a la cabaña, todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, _'¿Acaso era la única que se sentía así?'. _Los 5 se miraban despreocupados, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta del peligro en que se encontraban?, Artemisa y Eros se miraban relajados, como si un viento de paz hubiese soplado sobre ellos, y en esos momentos, Jun deseaba algo así para calmarla. '_¿Tendré que pelear?...'_. El pensar eso no la dejaba tranquila, ¿Cómo podría siquiera levantar un arma, una niña… si, una _niña_, que apenas puede hablar en público?

- Bueno chicas… -

La volvían a sacar de tu trance.

- Volviendo a la realidad – hizo una pequeña pausa Eros. – Aun no sabemos que tipo de guardiana es cada una -

- ¿Cómo?... ¿acaso no lo sabían antes de que llegáramos? – comento Elena

- Me temo que no, por eso mismo es que están aquí, ustedes poseen tantas cualidades, que es muy difícil distinguir cual es cual. – comentaba Artemisa

- _'¿Cualidades?... ¿están hablando enserio?' – _pensó Jun mientras su estado emocional bajaba poco a poco.

- ¡Pues no me sorprendería que **YO** fuese la líder! – comento posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca Lily.

- Si tú eres la líder, vamos a perder esta guerra antes de entrar en ella Lily – dijo algo decepcionada Elena.

- '_¡VOY A MORIR ANTES DE QUE PUEDA LEVANTARME DE UN COMBATE!' – _seguía pensando Jun

- Tú serías una excelente líder Elena, de eso, estoy segura – decía con una sonrisa Nadia.

- Gr…gracias Nadia… - decía apenada esta.

- ¿Por qué te pones roja Elena? – respondió con un tono de burla Lily.

- _'Voy… ¡VOY A MORIR! – _se exalto un poco.

- ¡NO ESTOY ROJA! – le replico a la pelinegra.

- ¡Hey dejen de pelear! – dijo para calmarlas Artemisa.

- ¿Tú que opinas Jun? – le pregunto Nadia a la castaña.

Pero esta no le respondía, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, su mirada perdida, ignorando por completo a sus amigas.

- ¿Jun?... – dijo Elena al ver que no había reacción alguna departe de esta.

- _'¡VOY A MORIR!' –_ se repitió esa frase de nuevo.

- **¡JUN! **– grito Lily al ver que su amiga parecía ausente.

- ¿Eh?... – poco a poco volvía en si.

- ¿Estas bien?... parecía que estaban en otro lugar… - comento Artemisa acercándose a Jun.

- E…estoy bien, (_rió forzadamente), _no se preocupen… - termino con una risa que, a kilómetros, se notaba que era fingida.

- ¿Segura?... ¿A caso tienes fiebre? – preguntaba Elena

- Segura, y si tuviese, no podría levantarme de la cama, ¿cierto?, estoy bien, tranquilas. -

- Cierto, y no, no tiene temperatura… - dijo Artemisa después de sentir su frente.

- Lo ven, todo bajo control. – volvió a sonreír.

- Jun… - decía entre susurros Lily

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras… - dijo Nadia sujetando su mano en señal de apoyo.

- …Lo se… _'confianza…'_, lo se Nadia… gracias… - dijo separando su mano discretamente de la de su amiga.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema, debido a que aun no sabemos que tipo de guardiana son, debemos entrenar primero como equipo, antes que como una sola - comento Eros tratando de romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto intrigada Lily.

- Por ejemplo, seria un desperdicio de tiempo el entrenarlas a todas como si fuesen la guardiana que será la Maga, o la sea del tipo arquero. – contesto Artemisa.

- Seria aprender un camino, cuando ni siquiera lo vamos a tomar… - dijo Nadia

- Exacto, por eso, primero deben de encontrar en su interior, _quienes son_, y estar _convencidas_, de que no es el camino incorrecto. – finalizo Eros.

Las tres de las cuatro se miraban pensativas, entre ellas surgía una pregunta que cualquiera se atrevería a hacerse, _'¿Quién seria la guerrera?', _o en otras palabras, la _líder._ Aunque las sospechas recaían obviamente en Elena, por ser la más abierta de mente, y quien las protegía desde pequeñas.

Mas una pensativa castaña se mantenía pensando en como iba hacer para permanecer con vida, en verdad que, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su existencia.

- Dicho esto, ¡Comencemos! – dijo animado Eros.

El cuarteto estaba atónito por la reacción de su 'entrenador', pero sin más, se dispusieron a seguirlo hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña. Mientras que la bella pelirroja, pedía a gritos a cierto _**árbol**_ que las apoyara a todas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ahí afuera, comenzó lo que para ellas fue **¡Las peores cuatro horas de su historia!**

Comenzaron trotando, para Lily fue un verdadero martirio, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, no era como en la escuela, que si faltabas a deportes, solo te ponían falta y ya, aquí era enfrentarse a un retirado general, y ninguna quería verlo enojado.

Diez vueltas alrededor de la circunferencia que protegía cierta parte del bosque. Aun siendo una pequeña parte, las chicas de verdad que tenían pésima condición. Y sin dejarlas descansar, Eros las puso a saltar cien veces, sus manos y pies les ardían, deseaban a gritos poder descansar tan solo medio minuto, pero parecía que nada paraba a su nuevo maestro. Ya terminados los saltos, comenzaron a hacer sentidillas, según el, se apiado de ellas, solo pidiéndoles cincuenta.

- ¡Bien ya que calentamos…! -

- **¡CALENTAMOS! – **grito el cuarteto al unísono.

- **¡EROS, TROTAMOS, BRINCAMOS E HIZIMOS SENTIDILLAS! – **grito Lily.

- **¡¿HA ESO LE LLAMAS CALENTAR!? – **continuo Elena.

- Bienvenidas a Getsemaní… - dijo sonriendo como un típico maestro de deportes que nunca hace nada

El cuarteto solo se limito a dar un respiro, y prepararse para la siguiente 'practica' de su entrenador. Al ver que Eros les hizo una señal de descanso, se tiraron al piso, sin importarles el dolor que les causara la caída, ya habían sufrido mucho como para pensar en que el suelo les causaría otro daño.

Al ver sus caras de exhausto, no pudieron soportar la risa, y soltaron las carcajadas.

- ¡Deberías verte Lily! – dijo Elena

- ¿Yo?, tú no te ves tan bien que digamos Elena – le contesto a la de cabellera oscura

- ¡Ambas se ven horribles! – les dijo Nadia

Ahora si, podían decir que hasta en los peores momentos, estaban juntas. Esto les recordaba mucho cuando eran pequeñas y jugaban. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se detenían a recordar el pasado, cuando se conocieron, los momentos que compartieron, etc.

"_**¡NADIE TE QUIERE, ERES ABURRIDA, PIERDETE RATON DE BIBLIOTECA!"**_

La felicidad termino para Jun, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se acordaba de las frases de aquellos niños, y daría lo que fuera por borrarlas para siempre, pero no se puede hacer nada, como dicen, los peores recuerdos, son los que nunca se olvidan.

Y no paso desapercibida por sus amigas.

- Jun… ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? – pregunto Elena

- … ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, si, solo que… - hizo una pequeña pausa dejándolas intrigadas. – Se me vino a la mente lo que ocurrió fuera de la escuela hace 3 semanas -

- ¿Cuándo al director se la cayeron 'mágicamente' los pantalones? – comento Elena con un tono de fastidio.

- Si… 'MAGICAMENTE' – repitió Lily. – No me agradezcan. – termino con un tono de victoria.

- No… después de eso… - dijo sosteniendo sus piernas.

- Oh… te refieres a… cuando… - Nadia decía poco a poco, no queriendo lastimar a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué siempre me molestan?... – dijo Jun algo temerosa

- Jun, no te molestan… ¡Además!, tómalo de quien viene. – trato de animarla Elena.

- Cierto Jun, tu sabes que no vale la pena escuchar sus comentarios machistas. – dijo Nadia posando su mano en su espalda.

- Y, de no ser por Lily, nos hubiéramos ido libremente. – finalizo Elena

- ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!, no iba a dejar que siguieran diciendo tonterías. – hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¡Ya es mucho que siempre nos estén molestando sin siquiera hacer nada! -

- …entonces… ¿si nos molestan?... – dijo para si Jun.

- ¡QUE NO JUN! – alzo un poco la voz Nadia. – Mírame… no se puede considerar una 'molestia', si no les prestamos atención; esos retrasados se la pasan diciendo tonterías a quien vean en frente. -

- …pero… - murmuraba

- ¡Pero **nada**!, prométenos que no volverás a creer en eso, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirándola firmemente.

- …lo _'estoy sola…'_… lo prometo… - dijo dándoles una fingida sonrisa

- ¡Así me gusta!, que no estés triste por tonterías. – dijo con una sonrisa Lily

Eros regresaba con unas ligeras varas de madera. Entregándoles a cada una, su respectiva vara.

- Bien chicas, ahora viene la parte divertida del entrenamiento. – alzo una a su favor.

- ¿Qué… que vamos a hacer? – pregunto algo temerosa Elena

- Lo que haremos, será probar sus habilidades de combate, ¿listas?, ¿Quién quiere comenzar? -

- ¡ELENA! – grito en defensa Lily

- ¡¿Por qué YO!? – dijo algo asustada la de cabellera oscura.

- ¡Porque eres la que más sabe defenderse! – replico la rubia

- Es cierto, Elena, tu padre te ha llevado de casería antes, y se supone que sabes utilizar muchos tipos de armas para cazar. – comento Nadia

- Bien, no se diga más, Elena, atácame primero, veremos cómo reaccionan tus reflejos. – dijo Eros poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- P…pero… - solo podía tartamudear Elena.

Al final, esta se paró, e imitando a Eros, se puso en posición de ataque. No se sentía tan extraña, después de todo, recordó que sus habilidades y fuerza se habían aumentado mucho desde que llegaron a Getsemaní, aunque con el "calentamiento" de hace 20 minutos, se sentía un poco cansada.

Elena comenzó, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Eros, este solo respondió brincando, esquivando su atacante. Elena se sorprendió mucho, pero no dejo que esto la intimidara, rápidamente, volteo su vara tratando de golpear a Eros en el aire, pero no dio resultado. Parecía que Eros solo estaba jugando con ella, y esto la hacia enfurecer más y más.

- ¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR Y DAME UN GOLPE! – pedía Elena, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de venir.

- Como desees… - murmuro Eros.

En ese instante, Eros se puso frente a Elena, sorprendiéndola por completo. Esta, trato de no verse muy mal, y siguió agitando la vara, pero con cada golpe fallido, Eros esquivaba. Parecía que Elena seguía acumulando furia, pero esto no le importo ni un segundo a Eros.

Dando un golpe final, este solo detuvo con su antebrazo la vara, y con un simple impulso, dio un pequeño golpe en la frente de Elena, no con tanta fuerza como para noquearla, pero si para desestabilizarla.

Y así, Eros dejo en el piso a Elena.

- Entonces… - dijo Eros sacudiéndose el polvo. - ¿Eso era todo? -

Esa expresión no dejo muy contenta a Elena, mas sin embargo muy impresionadas a Lily y Nadia, y un poco temerosa a Jun.

- ¡INCREIBLE! – exclamo Lily

- No quería lastimarte… - murmuraba Elena

- ¿Así que a eso se le llama entrenar?... – se preguntaba Nadia

- Bien chicas, como vieron, en la verdadera batalla, no serán espadas de madera, ni estarán combatiendo contra mí… -

"_**¡NO SABES HACER NADA!" **_

Volvían las palabras a la mente de Jun… ignorando por completo lo que Eros les estaba explicando a las chicas.

- ¡Papá!... ¡Chicas! – grito Artemisa.

- ¡¿Qué pasa hija?! – le contesto Eros

- ¡La comida esta lista! -

- ¡Perfecto; iremos enseguida! -

Y así, finalizo el primer día de entrenamiento de las ahora, _guardianas de Getsemaní_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

En Tahbet:

- N… no es… por fastidiarlos altezas… - comentaba el jefe de Tahbet… - p…pero no conocemos ningún paradero de las llaves… que… sus padres… ocultaron… ni siquiera tenia idea de que algo como eso existía… -

- **¡LES DIJE QUE VENIR A TAHBET SERIA UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO! **– dijo sacado de quicio Corban, golpeando la mesa.

- Más te vale que no estés mintiendo… - dijo demasiado calmado Berlioz, y sacando su espada continúo… - ustedes, los jefes de aldeas y continentes… saben más que nadie, lo que pasaría si alguien miente en contra de las 3 coronas… ¿cierto?... – dijo con un cínica mirada.

- P…per…perfectamente…su…su majestad… -

-Les diré a los caballeros que nos dirigiremos a **Taher **– comento Athan un poco fastidiado.

- Espera… - comento Berlioz deteniendo a Athan.

- ¿Qué pasa Berlioz?, ya escuchaste al miedoso de aquí, en Tahbet no hay **NADA**. – dijo Corban.

- ¿no creen que es un muy buen tiempo de que conozcamos a nuestros súbditos? – el tono de Berlioz comenzaba a asustar al jefe de Tahbet.

- "¿conocer?" – pregunto un poco sacado de onda Athan.

Berlioz se levanto de su asiento, e indicándoles que lo siguieran, salio del templo, y llamo la atención de toda la aldea.

- ¡Honorables habitantes de Tahbet! -

Al escuchar la voz de Berlioz, todos en Tahbet, comenzaron a temblar…

- ¡Esta tarde, estamos aquí reunidos los 3 reyes de todo Getsemaní, porque queremos conocer a nuestros súbditos, y más que nada ayudarlos…! - decía no muy feliz.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – pregunto Corban

- Ni idea… - le contesto Athan

- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna queja acerca de cómo reinamos mis hermanos y yo? -

No recibía respuesta alguna…

- Entonces ¿quiere decir que han estado felices de cómo estamos dirigiendo el reino? -

Ninguno parecía querer responder… habían escuchado que si alguien decía algo en contra de los reyes, serian castigados.

- Bien… así me gusta… - murmuro Berlioz.

'_No me gusta a donde va esto…' _pensó para si mismo Athan.

- ¡Hemos tomado una decisión mis hermanos y yo!... – exclamo haciendo ademanes. – ¡Debido a que no hay queja alguna, los impuestos serán _**doblados**_! -

'**¡¿Qué?!; NO ESTA HABLANDO EN SERIO; NO ES JUSTO; SON UNOS MONSTRUOS; MALDITOS; ¡SON UNA DOBLE CARA!'. **

Cosas así, y hasta peores comenzaban exclamar todos.

- **¡CIERREN LA BOCA! – **grito con una furia Berlioz, comenzando a esparcir una aura negra alrededor de el. – Al parecer si había quejas… -

- Berlioz, ¿Qué estas…? – trato de hablar Corban

- **¡CALLATE! – **contesto demasiado enojado. – Debido a las últimas quejas de ustedes… hemos tomado otras decisiones… -

- ¡Berlioz ya…! -

- **¡DOBLAREMOS LOS IMPUESTOS, ADEMAS DE QUE CADA VARON SERA RECLUTADO COMO MIEMBRO DEL EJERCITO Y POSTERIORMENTE ENTRENADO A MUERTE, LAS MUJERES PREPARARAN EL ALIMENTO TODOS LOS DIAS, DIA, TARDE Y NOCHE, DURANTE EL TIEMPO QUE ESTAREMOS AQUÍ! **– mientras seguía hablando Berlioz, los soldados entraban y levantaban sus armas en contra de los aldeanos. - **¡LOS NIÑOS SERAN LOS ENCARGADOS DE LLEVAR DICHO ALIMENTO AL EJERCITO, Y CUALQUIER QUEJA, O '**_**SUJERENCIA'**_**, DICHA PERSONA SE LLEVARA UN BOLETO A LA GUILLOTINA! -**

- ¡Berlioz ya basta! – trato de pararlo Athan.

- **¡ESPERO HABER SIDO CLARO, PORQUE NO LO REPETIRE! - **

La aldea entera entraba en pánico, familias eran deshechas, los soldados no mostraban piedad, todo comenzaba a ser una pesadilla en Tahbet.

Y con desprecio, Berlioz volvió a entrar al templo, sin siquiera escuchar a sus hermanos.

- ¡Berlioz!, ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – pregunto Athan muy desconcertado.

- ¡Ahora si te pasaste! – replico Corban

Pero solo consiguieron que Berlioz soltara una pequeña carcajada, y les dijo:

- Corban… Athan… vengan… quiero decirles algo – dijo acercándose a ellos… - lo que acabo de decir… ¿lo recuerdan?... –

Y sin comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su hermano… asintieron.

- pues…eso va para _**TODOS**_… - les dijo susurrándoles al oído…

Y sin más, les dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la extraña alcoba que se encontraba en el templo. Dejando aun sin más palabras a sus hermanos menores.

/-/-/-/-/-

Devuelta con las guardianas:

Se podía ver a una triste y frágil Jun, recostada sin poder dormir, en su habitación. Pensando en que pasara, si lograra vivir, si podrá volver a su hogar; estaba desconsolada.

_`Yo solo quiero volver a casa… papá… mamá… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto…?`_

Pensaba triste una y otra vez, como si fuese un castigo estar en ese mundo.

Y sin darse cuenta, de la nada se apagó su vela.

- ¡Jun~… es hora de dormir, fuera luces! – dijo con un tono de alegría Artemisa.

- ¡Esta bien! – dijo no muy convencida…

Poco a poco, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, el meditar en el tema la dejaba agotada, cansada, jamás hubiera querido llegar a ese mundo, ni siquiera saber que existe… y poco a poco, se quedó dormida…

/-/-/-/-/

Dentro de los sueños de Jun:

Se puede ver un abismo blanco… donde parece que nada se escucha, se ve, o se siente.

_¿Quién eres?..._

Se escuchó una extraña voz que, parecía venir de una niña…

- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto Jun a la nada…

_¿Acaso eres la persona que me mantiene encerrada?_

- ¿De qué hablas? –

_¿Me tienes odio?_

- ¿No sé quién eres, como podría odiarte? –

_Tú más que nadie sabe… quien soy…_

De pronto, se ve que Jun comienza a buscar a la dueña de la voz, voltea a todas las direcciones posibles, pero debido a que la pequeña se calló, no podía encontrar la.

_¿Me buscabas?_

Y dando un salto de susto, Jun volteo bruscamente, reconociendo de donde se originaba dicha voz, y sorprendiéndose a la vez al ver a la pequeña niña.

_¿De verdad… me odias?_

- Tú… tu eres… - se quedó muda Jun.

_Tú me encerraste aquí, al no querer enfrentar tus miedos, me dejaste aquí… _

- Pero… ¿miedos?... yo no eh sentido miedo de nada… - dijo no muy convencida

_¿Oh enserio?... ¿entonces porque no te defiendes tu sola? _

- ¿de que estas hablando? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

_Jun, yo soy tu, te conozco mejor que nadie… y el miedo que sientes, es porque no tienes __**confianza**__ en ti misma._

Con eso, Jun quedo en shock, aquella pequeña niña, que era su viva imagen de pequeña, le estaba diciendo algo que había venido escondiendo desde su infancia.

Y era verdad, tener confianza no era la mejor cualidad de ella…

_Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?... _

Pero Jun no le respondía, simplemente se hinco, se tapo sus ojos, y no hablaba…

_Jun… ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡JUN! _

Con eso, aquella niña desapareció… y Jun… solo quedo ahí, sin hacer nada…

/-/-/-/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos estaban afuera, ya habían desayunado, y se sentían mejor que nunca, de verdad que aquel descanso les sirvió de mucho a las chicas, pero al parecer, Jun estaba más distante que nunca. Casi no sonreía, y solo lo hacia para despistar.

Durante la siguiente semana, fue lo mismo, entrenar, descansar, y charlar un rato. Poco a poco ganaban destreza, cada una.

Lily ya podía levantarse temprano, y era la que estaba más entusiasmada de todas.

Elena podía controlar un poco su carácter, y le tenia mucha mas paciencia a Lily.

Nadia ganaba más rapidez, y junto con Elena, eran las que mas podían dominar la espada.

Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas con Jun, había desarrollado mas audacia, pero su mente estaba perdida, casi no hablaba, y cuando le tocaba luchar con espada con alguien, casi siempre perdía de inmediato.

Eros estaba muy preocupado, incluso intento hablar con ella, pero esta lo evadía constantemente. Inclusive Artemisa intento llegar a conocerla mejor, pero inventaba escusas constantes para no darle explicaciones de nada.

Durante aquella semana, fue una verdadera tortura para Jun.

- ¡Bien chicas! Han pasado ya 7 días y de verdad, se merecen una pequeña excursión por este bosque, ¿Qué dicen? – dijo muy animado

- Seria algo bueno, me parece una buena idea – exclamo Elena

- ¡Al fin! Algo de descanso… - dijo recostándose Lily

- ¿Tu que opinas Jun? – pregunto Nadia

- Creo que… está bien… - seguía un poco perdida Jun

- Jun… - solo susurro Lily

- ¡Bien! Vámonos, traigo comida para un día de campo, nos vendrá muy bien un descanso – dijo Artemisa

- ¡Vámonos! – dijo Lily junto con Eros

Durante la caminata, Elena y Nadia iban platicando con Artemisa, Eros iba en la delantera, y Lily trataba de llamar la atención de Jun.

- ¿Qué te parece si después de comer hacemos una pequeña competencia Jun? –

Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, esta permanecía con la cabeza baja, solo observando el piso.

- ¡JUN! –

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Lily? – dijo Jun

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿te preocupa algo? –

- Para nada… es solo que… estoy un poco cansada… - con esto ultimo, volvió a bajar su cabeza…

- Jun… sabes que pu… -

No pudo terminar Lily por que se escucho el rugido de un animal…

- Silencio… todas estén juntas… - dijo Eros

- ¿acaso fue un cruentum?... – pregunto sacando su espada Elena…

- ¿Eros… que esta pasando? – pregunto Nadia siguiendo a Elena

- Papá… no lo entiendo… estamos protegidos por el campo mágico, nada puede entrar aquí… - dijo Artemisa

- Ni yo se que esta pasando… - seguía revisando Eros el perímetro

- Ahora vera ese animal si quiere tratar de atacarnos – exclamo Lily

'_atacarnos… no… ¡NO QUIERO PELEAR!' _Se encerró en sus pensamientos Jun…

No se escuchaba nada…

- Creo que estaba cerca… tienes razón hija, nada puede entr… -

Y antes que terminara de hablar Eros… salió de los arbustos un Cruentum, esa enorme bestia de 6 ojos, carnívora, y dispuesta a atacar a nuestros héroes.

Eros se puso en posición de batalla, Elena y Nadia corrieron hacia el para poyarlo, Artemisa cubrió a Lily y a Jun.

Habían entrenado durante 7 días, y Eros les había dado la su posición para pelear, el, junto con Elena y Nadia, en la delantera, Artemisa atrás utilizando la magia, y Lily y Jun como apoyo, debido a que estas todavía no podían usar mucho la espada.

La bestia solo los observaba, caminaba lentamente, estaba viendo a quien atacar primero, esa era una gran diferencia entre la Tierra y Getsemaní, mientras que en el hogar de las chicas, los animales se movían por instinto, en Getsemaní, podían pensar un poco más.

Y con eso, se abalanzó sobre Elena, esta dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando la poderosa garra del animal. Eros y Nadia fueron a apoyarla. Mientras que Elena estaba "bailando" con el cruentum, Eros y Nadia lo estaban atacando por los lados, evitando que tocara a Elena.

- Chicas, deben de estar despiertas… por si algo ocurre… - dijo Artemisa Lista

- Lo tengo, atacaremos en un momento… - dijo Lily, esperando un apoyo de parte de Jun.

Pero esta solo estaba ahí, parada viendo como aquella bestia peleaba con sus amigos… estaba petrificada… no podía imaginarse a ella ahí, no sabia que hacer… estaba… atónita…

En ese instante, el cruentum, volteo a ver a Lily, Artemisa y a Jun. Artemisa en su reacción, corrió delante de Lily y Jun, tratando de que este no las alcanzara, pero era muy tarde, esta bestia estaba tan furiosa, que olvido por completo a Elena, Eros y Nadia, y fijo su mirada en la castaña, Jun.

Artemisa, intento controlarlo con su magia, pero fue inútil, este con un zarpazo, hizo que esta saliera, prácticamente "volando" en dirección contraria.

Lily, quien había notado la actitud de Jun, decidió protegerla a como diera lugar.

Sacando la espada, Lily trato de intimidar al animal, pero ni siquiera logro llamar su atención. En un intento de desesperación, Nadia corrió en la ayuda de Lily, pero le fue imposible, ya que el cruentum, la golpeo, haciendo que esta se estampara en un árbol.

Jun al ver como sus amigos eran ferozmente derrotados, se petrifico aun más, y simplemente, se tiro al piso, y comenzó a lamentarse y llorar. Cuando este animal, había vuelto a notar la presencia de la castaña, decidió atacarla.

Elena, Lily y Nadia, estaban totalmente asustadas, no querían que nada le pasara a su amiga, solo pudieron gritar su nombre para que reaccionara, pero esta estaba en shock.

Y antes de que el cruentum lograra soltar su garra sobre Jun, este… _desapareció_…

- Pero que… **¡¿Qué RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!** – dijo Lily muy enojada

- ¡Jun!, ¿Jun, te encuentras bien? – Elena corrió hacia su amiga que tenia la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Nadia, cuestionando a Eros y Artemisa

- Chicas… lo sentimos mucho… - Solo pudo responder Artemisa.

- Verán, ha pasado ya una semana, y queríamos ver cómo reaccionarían a estas situaciones… - hizo una pequeña pausa al ver a Jun. – pero creo que nos excedimos un poco… -

- De verdad chicas, no queríamos que esto ocurriera… - dijo disculpándose la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

Las chicas no sabían que decir, eso fue muy realístico, estaban temerosas de que algo le fuese ocurrir a Jun, claro, fue una simple prueba, pero aun así, Jun se miraba muy perdida… como si se hubiesen tragado su alma.

- Creo que no estamos listas… - dijo murmurando Nadia

- ¿Jun?... reacciona por favor… - trataba de decir Lily

Pero Jun seguía en estado de shock, sus ojos abiertos, su postura inmovible, parecía una simple roca. Hasta que…

- Quiero volver a casa… -

- ¡JUN!, gracias a Dios que estas bien… - dijo Elena abrazándola

- Quiero volver a casa… - volvió a repetir…

- Tranquila Jun, pronto lo haremos, solo tenemos… - fue interrumpida Nadia.

- **¡QUIERO IRME YA!** – Grito - **¡JAMAS QUISE VENIR AQUÍ, NADIE ME PREGUNTO SI QUERIA SER UNA GUARDIANA, NI SIQUIERA SI QUERIA PERMANECER EN ESTE MUNDO, SOLO QUIERO VOLVER A CASA AHORA! **–

- Jun… tranquilízate… - le dijo Lily

- **¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!** – dijo levantándose, y mirando retadoramente a Lily.

- Jun… sabemos que es difícil, pero tenemos que hacer esto… si no… - intento decir Elena.

- **¡¿SI NO QUE?! ¡ESTE MUNDO SERA DESTRUIDO, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA, Y NO QUIERO HACER NADA, SOLO QUIERO VOLVER! **-

Con eso último, Jun salió corriendo, dejando atrás a sus amigos, olvidando por completo, que estaba en un bosque.

- ¡JUN ESPERA! – intento pararla Lily.

- Lily espera… - llamo su atención Artemisa – deja que este sola.

- Pero debemos… - fue interrumpida.

- Artemisa tiene razón, hay que dejar que piense un poco, y que se relaje… - dijo Nadia, recostándose en el césped.

Imitando a Nadia, Elena, Eros y Artemisa, se propusieron a esperar cuando Jun regresara. Pero Lily, no estaba muy convencida de ello.

/-/-/-/-/-/

A una cierta distancia de sus amigos:

Se encontraba una pequeña chica, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, su cabeza escondida, y llorando tímidamente.

_Yo no quise venir… yo no quería poner mi vida en riesgo… no quiero morir…_

Pensaba para sí, Jun.

'_loca…tonta…ratón de biblioteca…extraña…miedosa…' _

Eran los típicos adjetivos que eran mencionados hacia Jun.

_Cuando era pequeña, sus padres trabajaban mucho, debido a que no podían ir por ella a la escuela, decidieron que estudiara en casa, al fin de cuentas, desde pequeña, Jun presentaba dotes de inteligencia. _

_Un día, mientras Jun descansaba después de sus clases, observo por la ventana, a un grupo de niños jugando en las bicicletas, niñas jugando con muñecas, y a un grupo mixto, jugando a lo que parecía, atraparse. Jun emocionada, decidió salir, junto un par de sus libros favoritos, y salió. _

_Cuando llego con los niños, estos la miraron extrañados, no la habían visto nunca, ni en la escuela, ni por el vecindario. _

_- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto una niña con un gran moño rozado en su cabello._

_- Me llamo Jun, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes? – pregunto sonrojada _

_- Claro, pero… ¿Por qué traes libros? – le dijo un niño con gorra y una banda curativa en su rostro. _

_- Son mis libros favoritos, y como vi que ustedes traen cosas, pensé que podríamos leer, juntos… - dijo aun mas apenada _

_- ¿Leer?... eso es para tontos… - le contesto una niña con vestido y trenzas. _

_- Pues… a mí me gusta… y he aprendido mucho leyendo… - dijo abrazando más fuerte sus libros. _

_- ¿Te gusta leer?, ¿vives con ancianos o qué? – dijo un niño burlándose de ella. _

_- ¡Eres una rara!, solo a los raros les gusta leer – contesto el mismo niño con gorra. _

_- No… no soy rara… - dijo Jun con ganas de llorar. _

_- Entonces no te importara que tome tus libros y los pise – dijo otro niño, tomando uno de los libros, y haciendo lo que había mencionado. _

_- ¡Oye devuélvemelo! – dijo Jun sosteniendo con más fuerza su otro libro. _

_- ¡Henry toma! – dijo el niño lanzando el libro _

_- ¡Ya basta! – _

_- ¡estas llorando por un libro, si eres rara! – le dijo el niño_

_- ¡Ya dénmelo, no soy rara! – con eso, Jun se tiro al piso, y comenzó a llorar. _

_Desde ese día, Jun no volvió a salir de su casa… no quería toparse con esos niños… pero ocurrió algo que cambio su vida. _

_Sus padres habían logrado obtener más tiempo fuera del trabajo para poder pasar tiempo con Jun, y con eso, decidieron inscribirla en una escuela pública. Al principio, esto aterrorizo mucho a Jun, creía que vería a esos niños y que la molestarían todo el tiempo, pero no menciono nada a sus padres, simplemente asintió en esta decisión. _

_Cuando llego el momento de entrar a su primer día de clases, Jun se sentía sola, como si nadie quisiera hablar con ella. Pero no por mucho tiempo… _

_- ¡Hola niña! - _

_- ¿Eh?... hola… - dijo un poco temerosa Jun. _

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le siguió preguntando aquella energética niña_

_- J…Jun… ¿y el tuyo? – _

_- Me llamo Lily, y veo que eres nueva en el salón, ¿quieres comer conmigo? – le dijo aquella niña pecosa y de cabello rubio. _

_- No… no lo sé… - murmuraba Jun…_

_- Tranquila, creo que estoy vacunada, además solo muerdo cuando me molestan – dijo muy segura de sí misma _

_- Está bien… - dijo confundida… _

_Durante ese día, Jun se la paso con Lily, al principio se sentía rara, jamás había habido una niña que quisiera estar con ella, aparte recordaba lo que le habían hecho esos niños, parecía como un, sueño, tener una amiga. _

_Al día siguiente, Jun quería volver a jugar con Lily, cuando llego al salón, Lily estaba hablando con una niña, así que decidió acercarse. _

_- Hola Lily – dijo con una grata sonrisa. _

_- Hola Jun – Lily le respondió – Mira, ella se llama Sally, y jugaremos con ella y otros niños a las escondidas, ¿te parece? – pregunto_

_- Perdón Lily, pero ella no puede jugar – dijo un poco seria la niña _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo confundida Lily _

_Jun recordó que esa niña, era una de los que la habían molestado el otro día. _

_- Porque es una __**RARA**__, le gusta leer libros, y no sabe como divertirse, solo tú puedes jugar – dijo cruzando sus brazos. _

_- ¡Ella no es rara…! – Lily quería defender a Jun pero… _

_- No… no te preocupes… ve a jugar tu Lily… - Jun trataba de sostener sus lagrimas, y para que no la vieran llorara, agacho su cabeza. _

_Por consiguiente, Jun salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Lily y Sally solas. _

_- Y aparte llorona – seguía diciendo aquella irritante niña. _

_- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Jun no es así, es muy divertida y es mi amiga! – Lily dijo presionando sus puños. _

_Lily decidió seguir a Jun, pero ya era tarde… Jun había desaparecido, pero Lily no se dio por vencida, comenzó a correr, quería encontrarla, a su amiga. _

_Al otro lado de la escuela, Jun se encontraba triste, llorando… _

_- …Jamás lograre tener una amiga… - decía entre lagrimas. _

_- ¡Oye niña! – se escucho una voz de un niño. _

_Jun levanto su cabeza, logrando ver a un grupo de 4 niños, que de vista, se veían mayores que ella._

_- ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Acaso tu muñeca se perdió? - los niños comenzaron a hacerle burla. _

_Poco a poco se acercaban a ella, Jun quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero el miedo la paralizo por completo. _

_De pronto los niños sacaron unas resorteras, y comenzaron a tomar las pequeñas piedras que estaban en el suelo. Jun tenía mucho miedo, deseaba poder decir algo, gritar por auxilio, pero de nuevo no pudo, y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esperando el impacto de las piedras en ella. _

_- ¡Oigan bobos! – se escucho una voz femenina _

_- ¡Ya no la molesten! – se escucho otra voz, igual, femenina. _

_Jun abrió sus ojos, y logro ver a 2 niñas, igual, mayores que ella, a cierta distancia de los niños. _

_- ¿Y que van a hacer ustedes? ¡Llorar para darnos lastima! – se sentían superiores los niños. _

_Entre risas, se fueron acomodando los insoportables niños, ahora con el fin de golpear primero a las 2 niñas. _

_Estas, no bajaron la guardia, y tenían la vista fija en los niños, en especial en el líder. _

_- ¡DEJEN A MI AMIGA EN PAZ! – para Jun, se escucho una voz familiar. _

_A dos de los niños los golpearon dos pelotas de básquet bol, dejándolos en el piso llorando. _

_Jun dio vuelta y ahí se encontraba Lily, defendiéndola, aun sabiendo que aquel grupo de niños eran más grandes que ellas. _

_Ahora eran tres contra dos, aunque Lily no tenia idea de quien eran esas niñas, decidió ayudarlas. _

_Mientras el líder se dio vuelta y con la resortera apunto a Lily, una de las niñas, la de cabello negro y largo, lo golpeo con una escoba. _

_El otro viendo a su amigo/líder en apuros volteo a ayudarlo, pero entes de eso, Lily tomo una pelota de básquet, y le dio en la cabeza. Mientras que la niña de cabello castaño, fue a ayudar a Jun. _

_- tranquila… todo va a estar bien – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. _

_Ya al final, los niños estaban en el piso con miedo de Lily y la niña. En un descuido, aprovecharon a correr. _

_- ¡NO VUELVAN A MOLESTAR A MI AMIGA O VERAN! – grito Lily _

_Ambas niñas fueron a ver como seguía Jun. _

_- ¿Niña, te encuentras bien? – dijo la niña de cabello negro. _

_- Si… me siento mejor… muchas gracias por salvarme – dijo Jun. _

_- No hay por que, además no es justo que esos bravucones quisieran aprovecharse de ti – ayudándola a levantarse le dijo la niña de cabello castaño. _

_- ¡JUN! – Lily corrió a estrujarla - ¿No te hicieron nada?, Si me entero que si ya veras que… - _

_Jun solo comenzó a reír, agacho su cabeza, y siguió riendo._

_- ¿Jun?... – estaba preocupada Lily. _

_Dejando mostrar su rostro, se miraban lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Jun, seguía riendo. _

_- …gracias… a todas… muchas gracias… - dijo Jun, dejándose abrazar por Lily – Eres mi mejor amiga… - _

_Con eso, Lily abrazo a Jun aun mas fuerte, estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera a salvo, y que dos niñas las hayan ayudado. _

_Al día siguiente, Lily y Jun buscaron a esas niñas, encontrándolas en la cafetería, y desde entonces, las cuatro, estaban juntas cada receso. _

_Al pasar el tiempo, Lily, Elena, Nadia y Jun se hicieron muy buenas amigas, Jun ya no se sentía sola, ella quería una amiga, ahora tenia tres, eran inseparables, Elena las invitaba a su casa, a estudiar, jugar, y pasar la noche, Jun una que otra vez las invitaba a su casa, y a Nadia le gustaba ir, ya que había un lugar donde tenían muchos libros, y muchos eran de aventuras, no todos sobre ciencia o matemáticas. Claro, Lily solo quería estar jugando y comiendo, y a Elena no le parecía, todos esos momentos le fascinaban a Jun, tenia las mejores amigas en todo el mundo. _

_Cuando llegaron a la secundaria, Elena y Nadia ya estaban en segundo mientras que Lily y Jun estaban en primero. Un día, un muchacho intento molestar a Jun, pero antes de que lograra tocarla, Elena llego y la salvo. _

_Un año después, mientras estaban en la calle, Jun y Nadia salieron de una tienda de postres, y detrás de ellas estaban dos chicas criticándolas, ya que Jun traía consigo un libro; pero antes de que esas brujas siguieran hablando, Nadia las paro en seco, defendiendo a Jun. _

Así era siempre, aunque Jun era feliz, en su interior, no le gustaba que Elena, Lily o Nadia, la defendieran, ya tenia 15 años, y aun sentía temor de casi todo. Quería valerse por si misma, pero no podía, estaba frustrada, ahora en este mundo, donde criaturas como los cruentums la podían matar en medio segundo, la hacia perder poco a poco la razón…

- …Yo solo quiero volver a casa… - volvió a decirse, viendo sus manos, comenzó a llorar…

/-/-/-/-

Al otro lado del bosque:

- …chicas… lo lamento mucho… no creí que Jun fuera a… - intento disculparse Artemisa, por milésima vez.

- Tranquila, Jun debe valerse por si sola, y que lo que cometimos un error al defenderla siempre – dijo Elena

- ¡Pero de haber hecho eso, hubiéramos sido unas pésimas amigas! – intento defenderla de nuevo Lily

- Al contrario… la hubiéramos ayudado Lily… - dijo Nadia lamentándose…

- El hubiera no existe chicas… - intento decir Eros.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Artemisa…

- ¿Pasa algo Artemisa? – dijo Elena

- Ya no… veo a Jun… - diciendo eso… Artemisa se levanto… - ¡JUN NO ESTA DENTRO DEL ESCUDO! –

Con eso, todos corrieron en busca de Jun.

/-/-/-/-

De vuelta con Jun:

Jun aun estaba llorando, quería encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa en ese momento.

A lo lejos, una extraña criatura estaba escuchándola, y poco a poco se le acercaba…

- ¡ODIO ESTE LUGAR! – Jun, sin saber en el peligro en que se encontraba, grito.

Y de pronto de entre los arbustos, salió de un salto, otro cruentum.

Jun paralizada, dijo:

- ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO!... ¡Artemisa YA BASTA! – estaba desenado que fuese otra ilusión creada por su amiga.

Pero este parecía muy real, la bestia estaba asechándola, jugando con ella, mientras la pobre de Jun deseaba morir en ese instante.

Recordando su entrenamiento, saco la pequeña espada que llevaba consigo, en es momento agradeció no haberla tirado cuando se enojo con sus amigos. Pero el arma no pareció impactar en nada al feroz animal.

'_que hago… chicas… ¡ayúdenme! _

Cerrando los ojos, pensó en sus amigas, en ese momento quería tener la valentía de ellas… pero no se podía…

Y cuando menos lo pensó, el cruentum se abalanzó hacia Jun; esta sin poder hacer nada, cerro sus ojos, y pensó:

'_adiós… las voy a extrañar' _

Y antes de que el animal la pudiese tocar, una energía purpura lo envistió, protegiendo a Jun.

- ¿Qué…? – se pregunto Jun…

- **¡ATREVETE Y VERAS ANIMAL MAL NACIDO!** – se escucho a Lily saliendo de los arbustos

- ¿Lily…? – los ojos de Jun se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

- ¡Jun!, ¿te encuentras bien? – Nadia corrió hacia ella – tenemos que irnos de aquí… -

- ¡Lily mantén la distancia, Elena cúbrela! – Eros comenzó a dirigir a todos. - ¡Hija llévate a Jun de aquí, Nadia ven a ayudarnos! –

- ¡SI! – grito Nadia.

- Jun debemos irnos ahora. – Artemisa la levanto y comenzaron a caminar.

Pero Jun tenía puestos sus ojos en sus amigas, como peleaban, aun sin saber que tipo de guardiana eran, ellas mostraban coraje, valentía, y _confianza_…

- Son increíbles… - dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Pero no todo estaba bajo control, aquel cruentum era muy fuerte, y al parecer inteligente, les estaba dando una verdadera lucha, incluyendo a Eros.

- Están en problemas… - dijo Jun…

- ¿Eh?... – dijo Artemisa volteando…

Y era verdad, Elena estaba cubriendo a Lily, mientras Eros y Nadia se concentraban en atacar.

Eros ya estaba herido por proteger a Nadia, Elena no podía sostener uno de sus brazos, el cruentum la estampo contra un árbol; Lily y Nadia estaban atacando sus patas, pero cada vez que lo hacían, este las aplastaba.

En un intento de desesperación, Artemisa lanzo un rayo purpura para distraer al cruentum; este llamo la atención del feroz animal, y se dejo ir hacia donde se encontraban Jun y Artemisa. Al ver el peligro cerca, Artemisa empujo a Jun lejos, para que la garra no la alcanzara.

- ¡Artemisa! – grito Jun al notar que este animal embistió a la pobre pelirroja.

Nadia, al ver que la chica estaba en peligro, se levanto y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Artemisa. El animal logro ver que alguien se acercaba, por nada tenían seis ojos los cruentums. Al dar una vuelta, con su cola golpeo a Artemisa, con ello, esta se golpeo la espalda contra una roca, y con su boca, logro morder la mano de Nadia con tanta furia que no quería soltarla.

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de parte de Nadia, Elena, aun sabiendo que su brazo estaba muy mal herido, tomo la espada que estaba contigua a ella, y fue en su ayuda, y en vez de mejorar, fue empeorando, la bestia tomo a Nadia y la embistió contra Elena, de nuevo. Todo estaba en contra de ellos, al parecer este cruentum era muy fuerte, nada ni nadie podía pararlo, y lo poco que le hacia, no parecía hacerle daño.

Artemisa, quien no podía moverse mucho debido al impacto con la roca, solo levanto su dedo índice, y procedió a decir:

'_proderent__foliorum__, __teste__cu__m' _

Con eso, las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse, pero al cruentum no parecía importarle.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – dijo Artemisa al ver que aquella bestia no le preocupaban las ramas.

Jun esta aun petrificada observando como sus amigos poco a poco estaban cayendo.

Una raíz logro enredar lo suficiente al cruentum, pero este se dispuso a correr, en eso, el mismo tronco del árbol, era uno no muy grande, logro separarse de la tierra, si que este cruentum era muy poderoso.

Al ser el tronco, arrastrado por el cruentum, y por no llevaba dirección, por poco golpea a Jun, de no ser por Eros, que llego en el momento preciso para rescatarla.

El cruentum estaba desesperado, ahora más ramas estaban a su alrededor, pero debido al mal estado de Artemisa, estos no daban una gran lucha contra el.

'¿_qué debo hacer…?' _

Pensaba para si misma Jun, no quería verlos sufrir mas… Lily aun no despertaba desde que el animal la estampo con el árbol; Nadia y Elena tenían un brazo lastimado y ya no podían ponerse de pie; Artemisa podría tener rota la columna y aun así estaba distrayendo al cruentum; y Eros estaba protegiéndola… todo era un desastre.

'_**NO**__ tienes confianza en ti misma…' _

Recordaba las palabras que aquella niña le dijo en su sueño.

/-/-/-

Dentro de la mente de Jun:

'¡_JUN RESPONDE, JUN, JUN, JUN!' _

- …no quiero verlos morir… - murmuraba Jun, aun seguía hincada…

'_¡TU PUEDES AYUDARLOS, SOLO SACAME DE AQUÍ!'_

- …no puedo… - seguía diciéndose Jun

'_¡JUN MIRAME!'_

Con eso, Jun levanto su cabeza y logro ver a sus amigas, en su versión de siete y seis años.

'_Ellas te quieren mucho Jun… por eso te ayudan, ellas no creen que eres una carga, pero…' _

La pequeña versión de Lily extendió su mano, y la siguieron Elena y Nadia.

'_Si sigues pensando en eso… su amistad podrá terminar en este mismo momento… ¡no te desanimes!'_

Con eso, Jun giro su cabeza, y vio a su versión de seis años. Esta pequeña niña le dio una cálida sonrisa, y al igual que sus amigas, extendió su mano.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jun por fin comprendió que la confianza, no es no tenerle miedo a nada… al contrario, es _saber cómo enfrentarlo, y que la confianza viene de la mano con la amistad._

'_gracias…' _

/-/-/-/

El cruentum estaba terminando con las últimas hierbas movibles que Artemisa estaba creando…

- Hay no… - dijo en un tono de preocupación…

Eros estaba a su lado y muy mal herido.

'_que hago…' _

Pensó para si misma. De pronto, el cruentum logro quitarse la última hierba, y estaba caminando para atacar a Artemisa.

Jun al ver esto, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco su pequeña espada, y se puso en guardia.

'_que haré… no puedo acercarme mucho o me golpeara, y desde aquí no puedo hacer nada… Dios mío… ¡necesito ayuda!' _

Jun miro de reojo a Eros, estaba deseando que la aconsejase, pero estaba inconsciente. Pensaba que ese era su fin, hasta que…

- ¿Eh?... – dijo al notar algo

En la mano derecha de Eros, se encontraba un arco y en su mano izquierda estaba una flecha, al parecer este estaba preparando disparar, pero cuando el árbol estaba a punto de golpear a Jun, Eros decidió salvarla primero.

- Si logro… - Jun pensó rápidamente.

Dejando de lado la espada, Jun tomo de las cansadas manos de Eros el arco y la flecha.

'_tengo que pensar… piensa… donde puedo causarle más daño… la pata, el estomago… no el estomago no… lo enfureceré más en vez de dañarlo…' _

Pero de pronto, Jun recordó que cuando llegaron por primera vez a Getsemaní, Elena golpeo a un cruentum en la espalda, y que se había desangrando por un agudo sonido…

'_si lograra recrear el sonido…' _

Jun no podía hacerlo de nuevo, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, al parecer el cruentum estaba caminando victorioso hacia Artemisa, al ver que nadie lo atacaba, no estaba atento.

Y sin pensar, se preparo para disparar la única flecha que tenia. Eros con su poca fuerza solo pudo abrir sus ojos, y este se sorprendió demasiado, como de un momento a otro la pequeña chica que tenia miedo, esta alzando un arco con una flecha.

Jun miro fijamente la oreja del cruentum, este estaba a unos veinticinco metros aproximadamente, una distancia un poco grande para poder ver las diminutas orejas de aquel animal.

Mientras estaba preparando su tiro, logro ver el resto de las flechas a la mitad de la distancia entre ella y el cruentum.

'_tirar…correr…tomar…disparar… y llevarlo lejos de aquí…' _

Jun pensó en menos de dos segundos y… ¡DISPARO!

La flecha logro dar en la oreja del cruentum, haciendo que este se descontrolara y estuviera golpeándose del dolor contra el suelo, una manía que tenían estos animales cuando eran heridos. Al ver esto, Jun corrió por las flechas.

Artemisa vio lo que estaba pasando, y más fue su impresión al ver que la persona que lanzo la flecha fue la tímida castaña.

Jun logro tomar las flechas, se las puso en la espalda, y tomo otra, estaba esperando a que el animal le diera una posición que le favoreciera para poder dar otro golpe.

Pero este, con dolor, logro ver a su atacante, y se enfureció más. Se controlo, y logro ponerse en posición de ataque, mirando fijamente a Jun.

'_Demonios…' _

Jun pensó mientras vio que aquel cruentum la observaba fijamente. Ambos tenían la vista fija en el otro, sin descuidar el alrededor también.

Lily poco a poco, logro ver que su amiga estaba en apuros, pero no podía hacer nada, esta muy herida, al igual que Elena y Nadia, que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Eros estaba pensando: '_no te confíes, solo respira…'_. Y Artemisa quería poder contener por lo menos un segundo a aquel animal para que Jun pudiera tirar otra flecha, pero todos estaban muy heridos, ahora, todo dependía de Jun.

Ambos tenían la vista fija, no la quitaban para nada, y esto a Jun le estaba causando muchos nervios. Pero no se precipito, estaba quieta, observando, pero su oponente no hizo lo mismo.

En un ataque de desesperación, el cruentum arranco contra Jun, esto le favoreció, ya que en cuanto este corrió, Jun soltó la flecha, logrando dar en el mero centro de su ojo.

- ¡BIEN HECHO! – grito Eros

El cruentum se estaba retorciendo una vez más del dolor, lo cual le dio ventaja para correr a Jun. Al ver que la castaña salió corriendo, el cruentum, como pudo, se quito la flecha, con todo y ojo, y corrió detrás de ella.

Adentrándose en el bosque seria mucho más fácil esconderse y pensar, por eso Jun necesitaba tiempo de correr.

Solo que aquel animal logro tomarle mucho odio llegando a olvidarse del dolor.

Dentro del bosque, Jun subió a uno de los arboles, mientras ella estaba arriba, el cruentum no lograba verla casi, ya que perdió un ojo y una oreja, y esto le dio a Jun un poco de ventaja.

El cruentum estaba atento, mirando hacia todas partes, olfateando, escuchando, prácticamente, utilizando todos sus sentidos.

Jun por otra parte, estaba inhalando y exhalando para tranquilizarse.

- …Tranquila…respira…no todo está perdido… - dijo mientras se recargaba contra un árbol, esperando a que el cruentum no mirara hacia arriba.

Jun miraba poco a poco al cruentum, nerviosa, asustada, pero por fin, liberada.

El cruentum, estaba olfateando todo, hasta que se quedo quieto; Jun en ese momento saco una flecha, y se preparo para disparar, no quería que la bestia le llevara ventaja. Pero al parecer, el cruentum comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, y desapareció.

Jun se sintió aliviada, al no verlo, bajo la flecha y con ello su guardia.

Pero algo no estaba bien, de pronto, sintió algo extraño, de reojo volteo a ver una pequeña hoja caer, con eso, Jun comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, no estaba tranquila. Había un silencio misterioso.

- Aquí…hay algo…raro… - se dijo así misma.

Al voltear, logro ver al cruentum en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡HAY NO! – grito Jun

Al mismo tiempo el cruentum brinco hacia donde estaba Jun, haciendo que la rama del árbol se destruyera. Tanto Jun como el cruentum cayeron, ella cayo de espalda, y el animal con sobre su pata.

Al no poderse levantar el cruentum, Jun ignoro su dolor, y se apresuro a correr; este se dedico a perseguir a su presa, así que, como pudo, se levanto y comenzó a perseguir a la castaña.

El entrenamiento le favoreció a Jun, ya que podía correr aun con la herida de la espalda, podía fácilmente brincar ó esquivar obstáculos, y el cruentum a la vez, aun herido y sin un ojo, podía visualizar fácilmente hacia donde se dirigía Jun.

Pero al parecer no todo iba a favor de ella, ya que en un momento de ira, la bestia dio un fuerte impulso, y alcanzo a golpear a Jun, haciéndola rodar por el piso.

- …maldición… - se expreso Jun al momento en que tomó el arco e intentó levantarse.

El cruentum, comenzó a asecharla, para eso, Jun se levanto poco a poco, e intento sacar de nuevo una flecha, pero sus flechas ya no estaban. Con el golpe, este logro quitárselas de la espalda.

- ….maldita sea… - dijo entre dientes al ver que el cruentum se acercaba poco a poco

Estaba buscando el resto de las flechas, mirando hacia todas partes. Pero de pronto, el animal se abalanzó sobre ella. Jun no quería alejarse de esa área, ya que ahí estaban las flechas, así que solo brinco hacia un lado, evitando las furiosas garras del cruentum.

La bestia parecía disfrutar el "jugar" con Jun, y esto era obvio, ya que cualquiera diría que las posibilidades de destruir a un cruentum eran de una en un millón.

Jun tenía muy sujetado el arco, era su única arma, y su única protección del cruentum.

Paso otro momento en el que solo se miraban, y esto le ayudo a Jun.

- ¡Ahí están! – dijo al divisar el conjunto de flechas.

Pero estaban detrás de la bestia, así que lo que tenía que hacer, era correr y esquivar al animal, para poder llegar sana y salva hacia las flechas.

- piensa… solo tengo una oportunidad… ¿Qué vas a hacer?... – se decía a sí misma.

El cruentum no la dejo pensar, y corrió hacia ella, Jun en un momento de desesperación, imito al cruentum, y corrió hacia él.

Solo que Jun, se barrio para pasar por debajo de el cruentum, pero esto no le salió muy bien, ya que el animal logro morder una de sus piernas, provocándole un gran dolor.

- ¡AHHHHH! ¡SUELTAME! – le grito desesperada

Jun vio frente a ella, una pequeña piedra, como pudo, tomo la piedra, con su otra pierna golpeo la cara del cruentum, y se acomodo para tirar.

Puso la piedra junto al arco, y logro dar en el otro ojo del cruentum, ahora sí, dejándolo ciego. Como pudo se levanto, y cojeando, llego a las flechas, tomo tres, y comenzó a disparar una por una.

La primera la tiro en el abdomen del monstruo, al ver que el cruentum se retorcía, comenzó a buscar los mejores ángulos; la segunda la tiro en su pierna izquierda trasera, para que ya no pudiera caminar.

Con el dolor encima, y perdiendo, gracias a las flechas, sangre, el cruentum comenzaba a debilitarse, pero antes de morir, intento matar de una vez por todas a Jun.

Este, con una de sus garras, golpeo un pequeño árbol, desenterrándolo con todo y raíz, y dirigiéndolo hacia Jun.

Antes de que el árbol llegara, Jun rodo, librándolo, y con su tercera flecha, logro darle en el centro de su frente, dejándolo, completamente… muerto.

- …lo…lo…lo logre… - decía suspirando.

Frente a ella, se encontraba sin vida, el cruentum que intento asesinar a sus amigos, y a ella.

- ¡JUN! – se escucho gritar a alguien

- ¿eh?... – Jun volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

De pronto, aparecieron Artemisa, Eros, Elena, Nadia y Lily, al parecer estaban mejor, Jun pensó que Artemisa los había sanado.

- ¡JUUUUUN! – Lily grito al ver a su amiga viva - ¡ESTAS VIVA, GRACIAS A DIOS, JUN ESTAS VIVA! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

- … Lily…tranquila… - pero también Jun se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Tanto Elena como Nadia se acercaron a sus amigas, las cuatro se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, jamás habían tenido tanto miedo en su vida, perder a una amiga no era una opción para ellas.

- Por…Dios… - dijo Artemisa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Jun.

Acercándose a ella, comenzó a recitar un hechizo más:

'_O magnum medicus curat detisque ita me ad me et'_

De pronto, la espalda y su pierna sanaron.

- Jun… estoy orgullosa de ti… - dijo Artemisa tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

- Gracias Artemisa… - le agradeció Jun, dándole un abrazo, y con esto, Artemisa rompió en llanto.

- Jun – se escucho la voz de Eros.

Todas lo voltearon a ver, este tenía una expresión de felicidad y seriedad al mismo tiempo, era escalofriante.

- Felicidades – dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa a la castaña.

Con esto, Jun se confundió mucho, y claro, sus amigas también demostraron una expresión de confusión. Artemisa al escuchar eso, sonrío y se puso a un lado de su padre.

- No… no entiendo… ¿Qué paso? – Jun pregunto

- Jun… ¿Por qué tomaste el arco, y no seguiste utilizando la espada que te dimos? – pregunto Eros pasando sus manos detrás de él.

- Pues… creí que sería más fácil atacar… así… - contesto dudando

- ¿Artemisa que trata de decir Eros? – pregunto Nadia

- ¡Ya me duele la cabeza de pensar! – dijo Lily poniendo sus manos sobre su cráneo

- Instinto – dijo Eros muy orgulloso, dejando aun más confundidas a las muchachas – Lo que Jun hizo, fue confiar en su arma, que en este caso es un simple arco. –

- ¿Por qué un arco, y no una espada que es más fuerte? – pregunto Artemisa

- Porque el destino de Jun, es atacar desde lo lejos, desde el cielo, desde un escondite… - Eros dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa.

- E… eso quiere… decir que… - trataba de armar el rompecabezas Elena

- Con la precisión y excelente tiro de Jun, esto nos dice, que ella es la guardiana de los cielos… la arquera – dijo con orgullo Artemisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Lily

- ar…arquera… - dijo murmurando Jun

- Es cierto, solo Jun podía tener esa exactitud con el arco, su cerebro está totalmente concentrado y claro acostumbrado a tener la mente fija en el objetivo. – finalizo Eros.

- Es por eso que te felicitamos Jun, porque eres la primera guardiana que descubre su destino – dijo Artemisa

Jun comenzó a apretar el arco y ponerlo contra su pecho, estaba procesando la información poco a poco, paso un minuto de silencio y al fin alguien hablo.

- Así que la arquera apareció… - dijo Elena

Las tres chicas la voltearon a ver.

- Es de esperarse, a Jun no le gusta atacar de cerca, y de lejos es de mucha ayuda… - hizo una pequeña pausa. – Felicidades Jun

Nadia y Lily sonrieron al ver la expresión de Elena, y siguieron a su amiga. Las tres abrazaron a Jun, dándole el mejor apoyo, ahora ella tendría un entrenamiento completo, cuando ellas aun no sabían que guardiana eran.

- chicas… - hizo una pausa Jun para que no salieran las lágrimas – Estoy muy feliz… creí que… jamás iba a ser capaz de ayudarlas… - pero al final comenzó a llorar.

Todos vieron a Jun con ternura, y la volvieron a abrazar. Decidieron que lo mejor sería volver al área que estaba cubierta por el escudo, ya que ahí, podría llegar otro cruentum, o algo peor.

/-/-/-

Esa misma noche en la habitación de Jun:

Se encontraba la castaña limpiando su arco, y acomodando una por una las flechas que Eros le regalo, estaba orgullosa de poder ayudar a todos, y más porque podría atacar desde lejos, incluso desde el cielo.

* Se escucha que tocan la puerta *

- Adelante – dijo Jun

- Hola – dijo Nadia entrando en la habitación – Estas muy emocionada, ¿no puedes dormir? – pregunto sentándose a su lado

- Claro que no – le respondió sonriendo – Fue tan… increíble, logre vencer a esa cosa… cuando ustedes estuvieron a punto de morir… - dijo dejando de limpiar el arco

- Eso quiere decir que lo tuyo es el arco, y es muy lógico, eres la mejor en toda la escuela, incluso ganaste un concurso de cálculo el año pasado – decía animándola Nadia

- Si… sabes – dijo mirando a Nadia – me siento mejor, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, no se… supongo que… el estar en este lugar nos ayudara mucho a todas… y espero que me siga ayudando a mi – dijo con una bella sonrisa Jun.

- Por supuesto, a todas y a cada una de nosotras, somos las mejores amigas después de todo - agrego Nadia tomando su mano

Ambas amigas estaban tranquilas, claro ya era muy tarde y tenían que dormir, ya que el día siguiente sería muy pesado.

- Bueno… buenas noches – dijo levantándose Nadia y posteriormente saliendo de la habitación.

- Buenas noches – agrego Jun, y se dispuso a acostarse

/-/-/-/

En la habitación de Nadia:

Se miraba a otra castaña, esta con el cabello más largo que Jun, observando de nuevo las tres lunas de ese mundo, ahora estaban en su fase menguante (claro esto lo aprendió en la escuela).

- ¿Por qué no apareces?... ¿Quién eres?... – decía murmurando, esperando a que aquel chico le contestara.

Pero al ver que las lunas no mostraban ninguna silueta, Nadia se rindió…

- ¿Qué me está pasando…? – se pregunto a sí misma

"_**¿tú de qué te quejas?"**_

Esa voz volvió a su mente, y con ella, el dolor de cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡CALLATE! – dijo queriendo que desapareciera la voz

"_**Está bien… está bien… al parecer no estás de humor…"**_

- ¡NO! No quise decir eso… - intento decirle a la voz… pero no se escuchaba nada - ¿Qué…? Por favor vuelve, necesito saber porque me estás hablando… -

…Seguía el silencio.

- no… demonios… ¿ahora qué?, ¿debo esperar hasta mañana? –

…Seguía el silencio.

Nadia se desanimo por eso, la voz por fin volvía, y ahora ya no estaba, quería saber que le estaba pasando, y suponía que aquel 'chico', si es que era uno, se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Y con eso, se dispuso a dormir.

'_mañana será otro día'_

Dijo murmurando, y después cerró sus ojos.

Continuara…

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Al fin! El capitulo 5 terminado! TTuTT ahora puedo descansar en paz…. Bueno no del todo, ahora a comenzar el capitulo 6… D: **_

_**En fin, doy gracias a los pocos que leen esta historia ^_^ y espero poder subir más rápido la siguiente. **_

_**Recuerden, las letras en cursivas son, pensamientos, el pasado, o recuerdos. **_

_**Los "/-/-/" son maneras de irnos a otra parte de Getsemaní. **_

_**Con eso me despido, nos vemos:3**_


End file.
